Bruder Titans
by Jerky
Summary: A young German must try his hardest to save his home, his friends, and his love. Can the Titans help? It's long. BBRae German char.s are OCs unless noted.
1. Chapter 1

The Teen Titans have faced many challenges and have grown up to become the Titans with Red Arrow (formally Speedy and Arsenal), and the Flash (Wally West, formally Kid Flash) along with other allies, the Titans have the new Teen Titans: Robin III (Tim) Ravager (Rose) Kid Devil (Eddie) Blue Beetle (Jamie) Wonder Girl (Cassie) Miss Martian (Megan) and Supergirl (Kara)

Figure I'd post the prologue and first chapter. I'll write the rest of this next year. It'll include OCs, BBRae (Of course!, and whatever other lil things I can come up with. I hope you like it. Tell me if you do. Hell, tell me if you hate it. Just tell me something. So then, without any further a due...

Bruder Titans:

Prologue

In the depths of the German Black Forest, a young man ran as fast as his feet could take him. He had no idea where his comrades were, only that he most likely would never see them ever again. The cold air around him felt warm to his skin, it was what made him unique. He enjoyed the cold but did certainly not enjoy the feeling of impending doom.

His hair flicked and shinned in the light, seeming to change color from white, to blue, to silver, and back again. His icy blue eyes glowed from the light of the full moon. He could hear sickening barking and howls behind him; one of his dear friends had been turned against him. He thought to himself, "My God why don't I just let them have me? Why don't I just stop." He stopped suddenly, his eyes fixated on a spot on the ground. Deep growling came from behind him as the beast chasing him slowed and approached him slowly.

The creature walked into the light. It was a tall pale creature with red eyes. One might mistake it for a werewolf or some other mythical animal but Till Wagner knew him as someone once so close to him, he considered him his brother. Slowly, the creature shrank in size, his bones popped and his body made many grotesque sounds before it became a stocky young man with near white skin and glowing red eyes. His matted white hair hung around his face a seemed to be attached to the small beard on his chin. Opening his mouth; he spoke with a gritty voice, his native tongue, German. " This is it Eis. You cannot run from us anymore."

Not turning to face his stalker, Till; Eis, merely spoke two words. "Nein Teir"

Teir growled low and threateningly and went to forcefully turn him around. Bad mistake.

Eis looked at Teir with glowing blue eyes and pressed a hand to the beast's chest. Teir roared thunderously as he was slowly frozen. Seeing his chance, Eis bolted and headed for Berlin. There he knew he could find one last ally and perhaps leave his beloved homeland. It hurt him greatly but he would have to leave to save everything he cared about. The chance was very slim but he had to at least try and find some help.

" To Berlin then to Amerika" he told himself as he raced out of the Black Forest.

In the darkness, the ice holding the beast cracked loudly. His eyes glowed from within his prison before tearing it open. With a loud roar he freed himself and threw the ice off of him before looking to the moon and transforming into a murder of ravens. He took flight and headed back to the base of his masters'. He had failed but he could still track him. He was too powerful to simply be punished, he would just have to go after his old friend another day. "Your head is mine brother.. you are mine to kill!"

--

Bruder Titans: Chapter One

The Family

In his room, Eddie, the Kid Devil, head-banged to Gott Sein by Megaherz. His roommates didn't seem to mind the volume much and he was glad for that. He wouldn't be bothered and have to suffer being caught doing one of the most embarrassing actions of all. Air guitar…

"Gott der du bist im Himmel

ich weiß was dich quält

Gott der du bist im Himmel

ich weiß was dir fehlt..." the red demon sang along.

"Really Ed. You don't even know what you're saying do you?"

Kid Devil dropped his hands and his eyes grew wide. "Um.. I uh.. um…"

Before him stood Rose, the daughter of Slade, Deathstroke. Ravager looked at him with her one eye and a smirk on her face. "Well at least your cute…" She slowly walked down to the kitchen to fill her stomach. Tim Drake at the table, looking over the contents of a file. He was acting just like the man that held the title of Robin long before him, reading and rereading the articles and words.

"What are you looking at bird boy?" asked the former villainess.

"You're dad," he answered calmly.

Ravager sighed and moved to the fridge in search of food. Blue Beetle seemed to be attempting to beat Kid Devil's high score on a video game much like the teens that first joined together in this team.

"Yes I did it!" Shouted the Texan. "Whoo! Take that Eddie!" Suddenly, he felt the weight on the couch shift slightly and he looked to his left and yelped as a green young man studied the screen.

"You call that a high score?! Dude!" Garfield couldn't help but laugh. "I'm gonna show you guys up so bad one day!"

"Yeeeeeah.. hey um.. dude, aren't you like in your 20s?" Blue Beetle with slightly irked by the changling's sudden appearance.

"Yeah.. so?"

"Why are you still called Beast Boy?"

Gar paused and thought. Then he faced the armored teen once more and replied, "Quit tryin to change the subject of how bad I can spank ya."

A deep sigh came from behind the young Titan which caused him to leap up and turn to face the creator of the noise. There stood Raven in her dark suit, her hood pulled up.

"Garfield, must you always be concerned about such childish things?" She place her hands on the back of the couch as she spoke.

"Well.. no," he grinned and took her hands in his. "Most times my dear, I'm concerned about only one person and nothing else." Raven couldn't help but smile softly.

"Ok what is with all you old people?" Rose asked looking at the Titans that just seemed to be walking around HER tower.

"Old? Girl I only JUST got out of here," Spoke Cyborg.

"Then why did you come back?" Robin didn't even bother to look up from his files.

"You know we just gotta check on you kids" The Flash spoke up quickly.

"We aren't children" snapped Ravager.

"But you are all sooo cuuuute" Beast Boy was currently giving a struggling blue Titan a noogie.

Robin simply minded his own business. "As long as Dick's not breathing down my neck, I'm fine"

"Whatcha doin?" Robin yelled and threw all his papers into the air.

"Hello… Dick.." He spoke Nightwing's name to both recognize him as well as to insult. Robin slowly picked up his papers and Nightwing stooped to help.

"Slade again huh? It's a dead end little man."

"There are never any dead ends, there's always something, some clue, you just gotta have hope." Quite a few Titans rolled their eyes (or eye) at the words. How many times had they all heard that? 'Slade will be brought to justice,' 'You can never give up hope,' even 'I'll give you one last chance before I take you to jail.' It seemed like everyone that wore those masks followed a similar vein.

Eventually, all of the Titans gathered in the main room to talk, play, plan, and flirt. The teams may change, they may grow up, move on, or even die, but one thing still remained the same.

"We are family!!

All my brothers and my sisters and me!!"

Starfire couldn't help but continue to smile and laugh with and at her friends. Wonder Girl and Miss Martian had long ago lost their sense of humor along with another young Titan.

A katana pierced the stereo before its sister smashed the rest of the equipment.

"NO! MORE! DAMN! KAREOKE!!" Rose was completely fed up with the group of jokesters. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Blue Beetle, Flash, and Kid Devil had been singing different songs for the last hour and she couldn't take another minute. Rose kept cursing loudly and violently. All this commotion was just what was needed to awaken Red Arrow from his deep sleep on one of the couches.

"Somebody owes the swear jar big time."

"Go to Hell Ed!"

"You'll learn," said a dark empathy, "You cannot change who someone is. You can only accept them for who they are and love them for being who they are."

"uh.. Thanks but I think I'll take my advice from someone that isn't dating a green guy."

"And aren't you and the red one rather.. close?"

"Touché…"

Like all things, this good time had to come to an end. The alarm sounded and the respective leaders, Robin and Nightwing, gathered around the screen with their teams

"Well y'all," spoke Cyborg, "It looks like we got some major trouble downtown.."

Everyone looked at each other and they couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Titans!" Nightwing called everyone's attention.

The young Robin drew his bo staff and followed suit. "Together!"

--

Thanks for reading

Please reveiw, even if you hate it with all your little black heart


	2. Chapter 2

Both teams of Titans made their way from the Tower. Those with the power of flight and super strength carried their comrades while one streak of red simply ran over the water. They all quickly attempted to prepare themselves for the fight to come. This wouldn't be a problem, a simple mission with the power of overwhelming force in their arsenal. They would be done and could go about their day completing other tasks that needed their attention (like buying a new karaoke machine.)

"Yo 'wing!"

"What is it Vic?"

"Maybe you should join us in karaoke next time"

Nightwing thought quickly and grimaced a little at the idea of it.

"Perhaps if I joined you," Started Koriand'r, "You would fair better"

The masked man smiled. "As long as it's not something too.."

"..Girly?" Asked Starfire cutely.

"Yeah.."

Garfield overheard the three and thought for a moment before attempting to open his mouth, but Raven spoke up before he could utter anything.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I'll let you pick th-"

"I'll think about it."

"Yeah.." If eagles could grin, Beast Boy would certainly be doing so after his small victory.

--

In the city, the entire police force gathered around the bank. There was no movement coming from inside and there was no knowledge of the whereabouts of the Titans. The bank robber, or robbers, had incapacitated the guards and quickly took everyone inside hostage. No demands had been made and no SWAT teams had been assembled yet.

"Where the hell are they?!" The police chief was fed up with waiting. It was slowly tearing at his mind. "They're supposed to be here!"

"Sir, we cannot control when they will be here."

"When who will be here?"

The police officers looked towards a figure dressed in red with golden lightening bolts on his suit. The Flash was the first to arrive.

"Flash," spoke the chief calmly, "It's a hostage situation."

"So then what are their demands?" spoke a mature voice above them. Before their eyes could react, Nightwing dropped down right in front of them with Starfire hovering at his side. Quickly, all the other Titans gathered around them.

"Nothing. Nothing has been said.. Christ man, did you need to bring an army?"

"It was boring at the Tower" Kid Devil spoke up.

"Yeah cause SOMEbody broke our karaoke machine!" Blue Beetle pointed at Ravager while with a overly exaggerated look on his armored face. Rose's eye just twitched while the vein on her forehead pulsed.

The Chief was growing tired of the TEEN Titans. He turned to the adult Titans and said "So can you guys get in there and take them out?"

Cyborg thought and opened his mouth "We-"

Suddenly the doors to the bank swung open. A very thin and toned young woman wearing a skin tight body suit walked out calmly. She eyed the people gathered before her and smiled strangely. On her dark green and black suit her knuckles were capped by metal, as well as her toes, heels, elbows, and knees, and her shoulders were protected by what appeared to be masks based on her face, one stern, the other joyful. Her tan utility belt stood out greatly on her thin frame and her black, purple highlighted hair hung almost at her jar, similar to Raven's old hair style those years ago.

Nightwing looked over his shoulder at the empathy of the team. "Raven, what-"

Raven interjected, "I sense.. Madness.. from her.. great.. madness.."

"So we're fighting a crazy person?" Blue Beetle asked to no one in particular.

As quickly as he had opened his mouth, a blur of green was seen cart wheeling towards them at a speed that would make a Flash feel jealous.

"Crazy? Nein. I'm just.. misunderstood" with that, she delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of the young hero's head and punched Kid Devil at the same time with her protected knuckles. She made her way around the teams, flipping and twisting like a crazed ballerina crossed with a very graceful but very drunken gymnast.

After delivering her blows, she merely cackled and black flipped until she reached the center of the area in front of the bank. She tilted her head with a wicked grin on her face and motioned the teams to come take her if they dare. The bruised and irritated Titans did not hesitate and surrounded her.

"That really hurt!" Shouted Blue Beetle.

"Really? I thought it would fix your back problem"

"Back problem? What?" Within a second, the woman disappeared and reappeared behind Jamie and gave him a firm kick right in his back. The armor seemed to be nothing to her as she leaped and spun in the air to her next target, who had just drawn his black keno sticks.

"Bring it" taunted Nightwing.

The woman seemed to just vanish has he started to swing. Before he knew it, he was struck in the side of his head by a flying knee, knocking him out cold.

"Nightwing!," His lover cried as she watched him fall. "Cassandra! Come!" Starfire and wonder girl flew at the thin villianess before them, who merely laughed at them before leaping onto Cyborg.

"What the! Hey! What are you?! Stop that!!" Cyborg watched helplessly as the woman called around his body like a gecko crossed with an octopus. She started to remove different parts of his body with a couple of tools she drew from her belt.

Kid Devil, enraged, flew to his friend and attempted to claw at their opponent, only to have her dodge him every single time.

"Stop it Ed!!" Cyborg warned before he crashed onto him, limbless.

Starbolts were fired continuously at a green blur. Red Arrow, who had taken his place in a tree, tried to follow the woman, but to no avail. Finally, seeing his chance, he fired an explosive arrow! ..Only to have it caught and thrown at Starfire.

With a scream, the alien fell hard on the ground below.

"Wow! I heard of popcorn but never popcarrot!" The villianess joked to herself.

She soon found herself being attacked again but avoided the attempts of a green tiger and a young caped crusader without any problem. Hearing a slight snicker behind her she back flipped in the air and landed behind a young policeman.

"Heh heh popcarrot, that's a good one"

"Oh! You like that? Looks like someone here has a sense of humor!" quickly, she took his shotgun and pointed it to his head. "Hullo, my name is Spazz! Who are you?"

The young man panicked as his weapon was head at his temple. "Uh.. uh.. John?" he sounded completely frightened and helpless.

"You don't know?" Spazz laughed wildly. "Well John, you are quite a funny man thank you for allowing me to… laugh your ear off," She grinned and positioned the firearm behind his right ear and pulled the trigger.

"NOOOO!!" Beast Boy screamed in horror and Robin's face was splattered with the blood of the man. The officer's life was spared but he would never have perfect hearing again.

As the rookie cop screamed hysterically in pain, no one made a move. Save for a certain Martian… Ms. Martian grabbed the shotgun from Spazz and threw it, she didn't know which teammate she tossed it to and she didn't care. She transformed her forearms and hands into those of a powerful, grotesque creature and held onto the woman in front of her.

"You are done for!" Roared Ms. Martian, allowing her true White Martian form to come through.

"I don't think so" Spazz head butted the alien and through the confusion, reached into her belt and withdrew a sticky flash bang bomb. She slammed it between the eyes of the Martian and quickly got out of the way.

Robin's face held a look of horror as he looked at her "Megan!!"

With a blinding flashed, Ms. Martian lay on the cold pavement in her true form with burns on her face, her blood spilled all over it and onto her white and red uniform.

"Wonder Girl!" Beast Boy transformed into a chimp and was picked up by Cassandra and was flown above everyone. "Now!" With that, he was dropped and transformed into a brontosaurus. Dust and ruble was everywhere but Spazz was nowhere to be seen. The green Titan transformed back to his human self and looked underneath his feet and all around but he didn't see anything.

"Gar! There!" Kid Devil pointed in the air with a severe look of fright on his crimson face.

Beast Boy Turned to look and saw Wonder Girl plummeting to the ground with Spazz on her back.

"Whoops! Crash landing!" She laughed manically before being struck with the butt of a discarded shot gun. She lay on all fours, a trickle of blood slowly making it's was down her face.

"Get up bitch!" The Ravager was angry, no, pissed off! She would not watch anymore of her Team members go down today!

"Who?.. are you… referring too?" A long low laugh escaped the throat of the insane woman before the Daughter of Slade.

"You!," she answered, putting the barrel to the back of Spazz's skull.

"I don't think so," came a strong male voice. Flash took the gun away from Ravager right before she pulled the trigger. "That IS NOT how we do-" his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell down flat, a syringe sticking out of the side of his neck.

"Hey bitch" Spazz smiled and kicked Rose even harder than she had kicked Blue Beetle.

"Azarath…"

Spazz twisted her upper body around with a sick popping noise and looked right at Raven.

"Metrion…" Raven's voice was filled with rage, rocks were floating all around her as her powers began to show themselves.

Quickly, Spazz ripped off her death mask-like shoulder pad, squirted a substance inside it and slammed it on Raven's face.

"Rae!!" Beast Boy caught her before she fell and heard her muffled yelling beneath the mask. "Rae! Calm down, calm down! Find you center.. you'll run out of air.." he rubbed her arms soothingly and continued to soften his voice more and more. "Rae, open your mouth.."

She did so and she felt the metal break and part, as well as her lover's fingers, briefly turned into a claw, on her tongue. She couldn't close her mouth properly or talk but as least she could breathe.

Raven's eyes opened wider than ever before as she heard shots ring out. She felt pain, but not her pain. The pain of a hundred police officers attempting to stop a mad super powered woman with their high powered weapons. The empathy was in complete shock from the emotions. All Garfield could do was wrap his arms around her and hold her tight against his chest and think happy thoughts for her. Happy thoughts that he hoped would be enough to lessen the horror happening around them.

Seeing no choice, Robin picked up his communicator and decided to contact the one team member that could aid them now, Supergirl. Policemen and women were dying fast and the Titans had been beaten, there was no choice. He had to contact his Krytonian teammate. "Ok.. ok.. gotta call Kar-AAAHH!!" Robin felt his arms being pulled behind his back and felt every bone within them being broken. He screamed as loud as he could as tears ran beneath his mask and down his cheeks.

Spazz smiled wickedly and knew that she had succeeded. She had proven her worth and brought fear into the hearts of many. She had completed her mission. There was just one thing she hadn't counted on.. a 3 foot piece of solid steal slicing down her back..

"Hey bitch!" Ravager cut her again. "Remember me?"

Cursing in German, the woman twisted her body around in a way completely unnatural and dangerous for a human and kicked Ravager in the head, her right fist landed into her stomach, and her left deflected the sword that Rose was holding. Spazz spun around and head the sword to her opponents jugular. "Ja.. I do…" The villianess reached back and prepared to decapitate Rose.

Cyborg managed to roll over and looked towards the women. "Oh Jesus! No!"

Spazz made a move and the sound of a young woman's scream ripped through the air. Cyborg closed his human eye and inadvertently smashed his cybernetic one on the ground to keep himself from watching the scene before him.

"..and where the fuck is Roy?!" Cyborg exclaimed sorrowfully.

"GOTCHA!!" a familiar voice ripped through the air, followed by the sounds of a woman ready to take the vengeance that was rightfully hers. Red Arrow saw his chance and fired an extending razor sharp arrow at the hand of the murderous wretch before them. He couldn't help but feel satisfaction in causing her such pain.

Ravager beat Spazz senseless. She ripped the arrow out to her hand and repeatedly punched her, again and again.

"What.. now.. b-bitch?" Rose was out of breath. Her hands were bloody, her mask had been ripped by her own sword, and death and despair lay around her… She looked at Spazz and cracked her knuckles. She was going to enjoy this….

--

Sorry for the lack of goodness..

Please Tell me what you thought, even if you hated it with a passion


	3. Chapter 3

Bruder Titans

Chapter 3

Back in Deutschland (Germany), Eis made his way slowly through the heart of Baden-Württemberg. His whole body ached but at least he was still on the move. In every step he took, he wanted to just pass out. He wiped his sweaty forehead and took off his shirt, leaving on a gray, collared tank top. The freezing wind felt wonderful against his skin.

He made sure to stay out of the shadows as he walked down the streets of a small town he was passing through. He did not want to be blind in the dark, caught off guard by an attacker. He may not had been stealthy, but he was ready.

"I'm not taking any chances" he thought to himself. He tried to sing an old folk song his father taught him from his childhood in the Black Forest but each time he went to open his mouth, all he could utter was 'mutter… vater...' He missed his parents greatly; as well as a young woman close to his heart. "Gloria…" he said aloud. He stopped walking and just stood there, his head bowed.

He sighed. "I have to keep moving…" and with that, he did so in the freezing darkness, happy to have the full moon as a companion. He looked up at it and smiled. Raising his hand, he formed a small ice sphere that looked exactly like the moon. He chuckled softly at the thought of himself holding the moon in his hand. He placed it the small moon on a shop window and walked on.

" My God it is so damn hot!" he exclaimed as he wiped sweat from he brow once more.

The small ice moon appeared to glow as a thermometer flashing red letters illuminated behind it.

"-2.8 C"

--

Flying in a northern direction, Teir flew in his form of ravens. It was one of his favorites along with other predators. He was faster than any animal could be while he was transformed as one or a group of them and he was an even more powerful human in his regular form. He wondered in a dozens of different brains what the next plan of attack would be. Spazz had been the first to leave the country that he knew of. He hadn't thought much about anyone else besides the people he was with before all this had started.

They were all friends and all in one group. He would smile if his beaks would let him. Those were very happy times. Spazz, himself, Alex, Till, Gloria-

He suddenly found himself being pulled together into one form again and fell from the night sky. His mind hurt far more than his body. He began to have a seizure of sorts, foaming at the mouth and shaking all over before slowly coming to a stop. His body slowly transformed into a creature with no bones so he could remake the many that had been broken.

Returning to his human form after turning into a giant squid, he had no idea where he was or what he had been thinking about a few minutes earlier. All he knew was that he had to get back to base and see what needed to be done. A small buzzing sound within his mind slowly subsided and he transformed once more into a murder of ravens before taking flight.

--

Monitoring a screen, a young man spoke to his much older superior. " Sir? It happened again.."

" Again?.." he sighed very heavily. He watched the data come in and grew more tired as more and more came in. This had been the third time within two days that Teir had interfered with their efforts. It was quite irritating.

He turned his attention to a television and smiled as the early news of his other weapon came in, Spazz had exceeded all their expectations. She even managed to nearly wipe out a whole police force! He swelled with pride as he thought of all the work it took to get her unstable mind to work for them in the way they needed.

Looking closer, the aging man noticed some of the video was of the Titans. Both the adults and the Teens. He swallowed hard and his eyes widened. He was hoping HIS Spazz would not be defeated. All their work, all the research; along with their secrets and the knowledge of their location would be all lost

His worries were soon wiped clean as he saw the first images of the Titan's battle. They were broken. Alive, but broken and defeated. Whether they were unconscious, curled up in intense pain or huddling their friend or lover, they were all defeated.

He muted the television and turned his attention away from the device before he could find out any additional information. He smiled ear to ear and made his way to see their leader. He, like most of the people in this facility was created for his role but he served it above and far beyond his creators' expectations. Making his way past the Uberminch guards, he walked into the elevator where two more awaited to escort him to his master.

Another scientist examined a young woman one more time, she had resisted everything. She couldn't have surgery performed on her, she couldn't be physically harmed beyond a few milliseconds, she was a dead end. However she did provide lots of information for the scientists. They may have not been able to harm her physically but more than enough pain was being transferred to her mentally, emotionally, and spiritually.

She was kept inside a large reinforced room that would give even Superman a hard time. Beyond that, force fields and other means of keeping a prisoner at bay. It was all overkill, yes, but these people took no chances.

"Still no change in Gloria?"

"Nein.." The scientist looked at her colleague, annoyed. "And we call her En-00… remember that.."

"I shall remember that" the male scientist rolled his eyes. " It's a shame something so beautiful –"

"Oh be quiet! Would you think of a rat just as beautiful?!"

"I might if it had wings…"

They were silent for a moment. As they both gazed upon the monitor, they saw a young woman with long platinum blonde hair dressed in the green scrubs they put her in with two large white wings wrapped around her body. She sat in a fetal position in a corner, slowly rocking herself, trying to find some comfort.

"Those.. appendages… are just a mutation of her powers… nothing more."

"Powers from her father perhaps… My GOD! How can you treat her like this?! Don't you see what she is?!"

The woman slowly turned to the man. "I see that you have lost control of yourself and need.. treatment…"

" Wait! No!" Before he could protest further, he was tranquilized and dragged out of the lab.

Everyone looked at the scene for a moment, shocked but not surprised in the least.

" Back to work!" The woman commanded them and turned back to the screen.

En-00

Name: Gloria Khira Engel

Abilities: Greatly accelerated healing factor, flight, telepathy, healing others, more abilities yet to be seen.

Height: 145 cm

Weight: Variable due to features on the specimen's back.

The scientist new the data by heart and she still couldn't calm herself. No matter what they tried, nothing would work like the others. She muttered a curse under her breath to the girl and the.. being that created her parent.

"Naughtseemann!"

Slowly, a man in a large black hooded trench coat walked towards her. "..Ja?"

" I need you to find her.. former companion. Can you do that for me?"

"Ja." He answered quickly. " Of course madam."

"Thank you Alex. Now go!"

"er.." He shifted a little in his coat. Slightly unsure.

" Of course. How silly of me.." The woman took out a remote control and turned out the light over the man before opening a water bottle and spilling the contents all over him and the spot on the floor which he stood. She waited a moment and turned the light back on. Naughtseemann was gone and in his place was a very small puddle of pitch black water.

--

Eis walked a bit more slowly, he was tiring out faster than he thought he would and he had to get to the other side of the country as soon as he possibly could to Berlin. 'My God,' he thought 'this is gonna be one long crazy trip..'

He twitched a bit as he heard a truck approaching. Quickly, he leaped onto the back as it slowed around a sharp turn.

'Now this is muuuch better.' He looked towards the sky again and smiled. 'I guess Gloria's father is watching over us..'

--

If you haven't figured it out, Eis (Till) has a VERY low body temp. Freezing to him is normal, normal is hot, and hot is fatal.

I wonder who all those scientists were and what they have to do with the Europeon characters.. hmm...

Please tell me what you think, even if it's "I want you to die so you won't write anymore." All is welcome


	4. Chapter 4

Bruder Titans  
Chapter 4

Ravager looked down at Spazz, her head hurt from being struck by the blunt side of her own sword. The one eyed woman cracked her knuckles before thinking about the best way to go about taking the life of the villianess before her.

Roy Harper, Red Arrow, quickly leaped out of the tree he took refuge in before checking on his allies one by one. Robin was closest to him and the archer. He saw the boy, head down, arms behind his back in sickening positions. Roy could only assume where his bones were. He made sure his presence was known to the young man.

"Hey.. How ya doin?"

"Bad" Robin said through clinched teeth. He was thankful he wore his hair down unlike Dick had down during his years on the Teen Titans.

"I got an idea.." Red Arrow got behind the teen and took off Robin's cape. He draped it on the ground and carefully helped Robin lay down upon it. Wonder Girl slowly stood on shaky legs. She hovered softly over to Robin and Red Arrow and felt like crying, but this was time to be strong.

"Cassie," Roy said softly, "Get him over there.." He pointed with his thumb to a tree in the shade.  
Wonder Girl nodded and, as gently as she could, carried Tim to the tree, resting his head against it and wrapped him warmly in his cape.

"t-Thanks.." he chocked out. She forced a small smile for him. She couldn't help but remember her fallen boyfriend, Conner.

--

Beast Boy was cradling Raven and doing his best to keep him calm. Her empathy was a double edged sword. In this situation, the sword had sliced her in twain.

"It'll be alright babe," He didn't care if she hated such names or not, she needed his comfort. 'Think happy thoughts,' he told himself. "It'll all be alright Rave.."

All the while Nightwing, with an obviously broken jaw surveyed the carnage caused by their enemy. It was too much for him to watch.. The former student of the Bat walked over to his alien lover and turned her over, she had been injected with the same tranquilizer that Flash had.

--

Red Arrow helped Blue Beetle to his feet. His black tights underneath his blue armor was ripped and his armor itself seemed to have seen better days.

"Will you help me" Roy's question was more like an order. Any other time Jamie would be silently annoyed but not this one.

Along with Kid Devil, who appeared to have some damaged ribs, the men gathered up Cyborg's parts. Victor felt helpless, but he saw someone with his remaining eye that needed help more than him.  
Sensing something was wrong, Blue Beetle turned around and ran over to a certain White Martian.  


"Jesus! Megan!," he exclaimed as quietly as he could. Rushing to her side he slowly looked upon her scared face. She was in her true form in all of it's monstrous glory, but he didn't care, his teammate needed his help. He quickly picked her up and felt his stomach flip a few times as he noticed her blood. Carefully laying her behind Robin, he held her hand as more sirens from emergency vehicles rang through the air.

--

Rose picked up the murderess before her by the collar and eyed her with all the fury she held within her.

"So bitch," she drew her other sword, "What cha gotta say now?"

"Feuer Frei…" a sick smile graced her bloody lips.

Rose was very confused and traced all her knowledge of the German language before her remaining eye opened it's widest in horror.

Spazz reached into her belt and withdrew a cylindrical object with a single button on the top. She laughed wildly as she pressed it. In an instant, the bank that stood before them exploded in a hellish inferno.

Ravager fell to her knees and ripped off her mask. The look on her face was the same as every other conscious body watching the scene before them. All but one.

Spazz, stumbled and flipped in the air a few times before cart wheeling to the best of her current state away and into a black Mercedes Benz and was driven away. No one noticed her get-away and no one knew what they would do with her if they did catch her.

--S  
--M  
--T  
--W  
--T  
--F  
-S

Only a week had passed since that horrible incident. Ravager took it the hardest, though she hid it well, everyone knew she blamed herself entirely. She spent most of her time training, growing deadlier by the minute.

All of the Titans both Teen and adult were making slow recoveries. Those still able to function properly helped with the recovery of the remains of the hostages inside. It took a very heavy toll on them. They would only return to check on the team and then quickly would return to the task they volunteered for.

Robin had returned to Gotham City and was receiving all the help and care Alfred Pennyworth could provide, which seemed to be a completely unlimited amount.

--  


Megan, like Raven was now, stayed in her room. Her eyes were healing but were very sensitive to the light. Due to her injuries she had to stay in her true form. It depressed her greatly. She would just lay on her bed and curse herself and all that she was. She heard her door open softly and could hear the soft footsteps of a caring teammate. Jamie, Blue Beetle, had brought her dinner. He set it on a small table beside her bed.

Megan hid her head under a pillow so she wouldn't be seen. This made Jamie's heart drop into his stomach. He slowly walked over to her and placed a caring hand on her shoulder. She flinched a little as she cried softly. Slowly and carefully, Jamie laid on her bed with her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, causing her to gasp. He was quite warm to her and his long black hair lay on her head softly. He kissed the top of her bald head soothingly. He knew that she needed a real friend right now.

--

Kid Devil spent his time listening to the heaviest bands he had in his collection. He would train alone like Ravager, whom he would pass as he would make his way to the gym or the outside course. He hadn't joined the others in the recovery effect. Many people did not want their loved ones to be handled by a red demon so he stayed in and around the tower.

Holding his ribs a bit, Eddie sat down on a couch and tried to find a channel that wasn't airing the disaster that had taken place only a week earlier. Rose soon joined him, sitting beside him, sipping some energy drink. The company they gave each other seemed to help a lot. They gave a very small smile to each other and nearly jumped as the doors opened. In walked the other Titans…

"Done?" asked Ravager.

Beast Boy nodded before going to check on Raven.

"Yeah.." Cyborg had been the quickest to 'heal' do to his body but his mind was still filled with thoughts and images of great sadness. He promptly left to work in his lab.

Nightwing went off to the old detective room and Starfire headed for the fridge. Wonder Girl sat by the other two Teen Titans and pretended to be in whatever show Kid Devil had left the television on.

The silence in the room was deafening.

...

Entering the silent room, a young Texan observed his friends.

"So y'all done?"

Wonder Girl nodded.

"Where's the others?"

"Cy's in his workshop, Nightwing is playing detective, Kori is-"

"Here" interrupted the voluptuous Tameranean.

"And Flash and Red Arrow went home."

Taking it all in, Jamie nodded and thought to himself before making his way to the couch.

"So.. what now?" asked Kid Devil to no one.

No one answered.

"Uno anyone?" The red demon asked as he drew a deck of cards from his pants.

Ravager couldn't help bet let a laugh escape her throat. "You're on Red.."

Starfire grabbed the cards from Kid Devil with a smile that had not been seen in quite some time. "I shall set up the table. Come friends!"

--

Please Reveiw even if you hate it with all your evil little heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruder Titans  
Chapter 5

Starts off nice and ends bad.

..heheheheheheheheh..

WARNING! This fanfiction contains drinking, crude humor, and brutal violence. Enjoy!!

--Back in Deutschland --

"Danke," a young man thanked the woman that picked him up. He offered her what little money he had but she just smiled and refused it. He smiled back warmly and thanked her again for her kindness before closing the door of her car.

As the woman drove off, Till looked at the house before him. It was just a few kilometers past Berlin. Here, he could finally find a way to reach The States and attempt to find aid there. He scratched the bit of silvery facial hair that had grown during his week worth of hitch hiking and walked to the front door calmly with a small smile on his face.

The curtain on the window opened slightly before being closed once more. Till stopped and raised an eyebrow in confusion before walking again to the door. He knocked and called out in English. "Par! It's Eis, we need to talk."

The curtain drew back once more and he looked into the red violet eyes of the man behind the door. The man sighed and opened it slowly after unlocking what seemed to be seven locks. He opened the door all the way and stared at Eis for a moment, looking for something to tell him to turn him away… But he just couldn't do that to his old friend.

"Well.. come in.." He spoke in a strange accent that was completely unrecognizable from any nationality. He stood to the side to allow the ice conjuror to enter, watching every step he took.

Till looked around and heard the heavy door behind him close and the locks were locked once more. The house was filled with things that one would expect from someone much, much older. The furniture was large and looked ancient and comfortable. The fireplace nearly took up an entire wall with two bookcases seeming to act as bookends for it. A large clock hung on an adjacent wall with its hands showing the wrong time.

Everything seemed to be antique and expensive, if only to the owner heart. From where he stood, Eis could see a kitchen filled with a mixture of old and new. Able to fit the needs of the elderly, a gourmet chef , or a bachelor. A door beside the kitchen was open, right across from the stairs. It was a rather large bedroom with it's own full bathroom. The room could have been mistaken for another living room or den if not for the bed. It was the more modern of the three rooms Till could see from where he stood.

"Sit." The man more commanded than offered. He went to the kitchen and came back with two glasses and a bottle of Jagermeister before taking a seat in the living room himself.

Eis slowly sat in a chair facing away from the fireplace to avoid it's heat. The man whose house he was in sat across from him, his eyes seeming to glow and sparkle. He wore pitch black. His hair was cut in a very short Mohawk, dyed black as well, an attempt to cover it's natural color, the same as his 

eyes. Dark circles were under his eyes and a black and red violet goatee grew from his chin. He adjusted his military like clothing and filled the glasses full with the contents of the bottle and handed one to Eis with a nod. The two raised glasses to the other and drank.

Only taking a sip, Till spoke, "Para.." He noticed the man was drinking all of his glass at once. "Parasit.." No response. " Parasit!"

Turning his now empty glass over the man peered into Eis's eye's with his. "What?"

"Something is not right.. what's happened to you?"

Scratching his chin he thought of his response slowly before reaching for his glass to be refilled. "I suppose I have received several.." he paused to carefully set his bottle back down. "visits.. from the people that have caused you to come to me.." his tone was calm, deep, and as cold as the ice Eis could produce.

Till looked and him before his eyes began to wonder to the table before him. On it, there was a picture frame laying face down. He heard a snap and the rattling of chains. Before he could react he saw five small glowing hooks attached to small glowing chains take hold of the picture frame and pull it out of his line of sight. He tried to follow it with his eyes and saw it now resting in one of Parasit's hands, which was glowing red violet.

The man looked at the picture, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He looked up at Eis before handing him the frame.

Till took the offering as saw the five small hooks retract back into Parasit's fingers. He looked at the picture, it's glass had a long crack on it didn't cover the faces of the group.  
There stood six teenagers.

--

--  
One boy with silverish white hair clad in white and gray and a young, thin, girl wearing pure white with a bit of gold had their arms around each other and were smiling.  
A girl with unruly hair wearing a short black dress with purple, black, and green stripped sleeves and socks bared a strange smile and was waving.  
Next to her stood a stocky young teen wearing a dirty white coat that looked far older than any of the teens in the picture with a dirty white tank top on underneath, his arms crossed over his chest with a fanged grin upon his face, his pale red eyes glowing.  
A young man had his arm thrown friendlily over the shoulders of the pale red eyed teen next to him. His red violet hair hung below his shoulders stood in stark contrast to his friend's. It was neat and looked clean and professionally cut. A perfect match for his military-like clothing.  
The last figure's age couldn't be determined. He wore a jacket most commonly seen on fishermen and sailors. What could be seen were pure black eye's with whitish gray irises. The rest of him seemed to be a seaman prepared for bad wheather.

Till smiled as he observed the photograph. "Good days, ja?"

"Ja.." Parasit had a solemn look on his face. He had long ago abandoned his glass and had switched to drinking straight from the bottle.  
Before Eis could ask, the violet eyed man answered. "They came to me a while back.. They asked me lots and lots of questions. They wanted me to go with them somewhere but I refused…" he took a long drink from his Jagermeister bottle. "Then they sent.. Teir.."

Till's eyes widened and his heart skipped.

"He tried to take me to them by force…" The young man raised his shirt and showed Eis a healing claw mark across his chest. He slowly put his shirt down and continued. "But we know how clumsy he can be.." he smirked some and raised his hand. Upon mental command, a large glowing blade formed. It was large enough to cause Till to gasp a bit.

"…he's still alive…"

"Really?" his blade disappeared. "That's too bad" he sighed heavily. There was a long pause.

"What of the others?"

"Spazz is in the US."

"Really?" Till had a bit of excitement in his voice then he noticed his friend's expression and knew that here was more.

"They got to her a LONG time ago.. She attacked.. she killed.. many… many…"

Eis dropped his head. "Just you and me? Hmm?"

Parasit nodded.

Till thought for a moment and drank his glass down before setting it on the table with a loud clank, causing his friend to look up at him.

"Then we must get ready." He said with a smile

Parasit looked at him queerly. "Get ready? Ready for the end of the world? What?!"

"Ready to go to Amerika, gather forces, and fight back."

Parasit wanted to punch Eis so hard his ancestors would hurt for a month. So reckless! So ignorant! So-so!.. he couldn't finish the thought. "You are a moron.."

"and you're a coward"

"Coward?! Where are your scars?! Show me proof of your fights!"

"I wasn't dumb enough to get hit," he smirked triumphantly.

Parasit's face made him look as if he wanted to crush Eis's skull and rip out his internal organs with the blades he could form and drain him of his power. But slowly, a full blown smile spread across his face and a laugh burst from within him. "HAHA!! Oh you little Schwulah! HAHA!!"  


Till's smirk faded. "What is with you and calling things homosexual?"

"What? You aren't are you? I wouldn't be surprised if-"

"Ja ja whatever…" Till rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The two friends spent the evening drinking, talking about old times, drinking, blaring music as loud as they pleased while still being able to talk, and throwing their empty bottles into the fireplace. Till would freeze his friends liquor and Parasit would make a homophobic comment to him even though Till himself was completely heterosexual.

"What is with you and that?"

"WHAT?!" he lost control of his volume and the slurs made his strange accent sound much worse. "YOU HAVE A PROBLEM BEING CALLED A SCHWULAH?! HAHAHA!!" he laughed wildly and passed out.

Till sighed and picked his friend up and carried him upstairs all the while thinking and wondering how they would go about getting help. He lay Parasit on his bed, his room covered in very masculine band posters as well as posters of nude or near nude women. A weight bench was set up beside the bed and it looked to have been use quite often.

'I suppose he's no longer the little scrawny thing he once was,' Eis thought to himself as he left out of the room. With Parasit calling him a 'faggot' as he left.

Making his way back down to the room he was once in, he set the window unit air conditioner to it's coldest possible setting and stripped off his filthy clothes before taking a freezing cold shower.

--

In Berlin, a hooded man walked slowly, trailing puddles of water behind him. He was searching for his two targets. Certainly they did not stay in the same old house that they stayed in years ago. That would be very foolish and far too easy. No, they must have chosen a different place, but possibly in Berlin. He watched every individual he saw with wide eyes and observed them. He accidentally bumped into a group of drunken men leaving a bar and stood still.

"Hey! Watch it you little bastard!"

"Yeah now say you're sorry and you won't get hurt"

"Did you hear him?! Say you're sorry and we won't send you home crying!"

The three men laughed at the strange figure before them. One of them drew a knife and tried to lift up the hood of the man in front of them. The young man took a step back and shook his head.

"What's wrong? Scared? HAHA!!"

"Nein.." He spoke calmly and stayed firm.

"Nein?" the second man laughed. "Well you should be.." His comrade holding the knife took off 

the man's hood and they all stood wide eyed at the sight before them.

A young man with black eyes and white-gray irises took a step towards them. His skin was pale gray and his black veins showed prominently through his flesh. His strange black and white hair shinned wickedly in the night.

"What the hell are you?!" the man attempted to throw his knife at the figure before him only to have it miss him entirely. Another man pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.

" Who the fuck are you?"

The figure looked at him and with unblinking eyes. "Naughtseemann…" He then spat upon the man's face. The black saliva ran slowly down his face. The annoyed and enraged man went to wipe it off on to have his hand stuck to his face. In shock the man tried to pull off his hand with the other, dropping his weapon. The black liquid expanded and covered the man's body. He screamed in horror as in ran down his throat and coated his body completely.

The other two men charged at the figure before them. One of them raced over a puddle only to somehow fall into it the 2 centimeter deep water as if it was an ocean. Stopping to see his other friend, the last man felt it rain upon his head.

Slayer's Raining Blood could be heard playing from inside the bar as the man slowly looked up to see the body of one of his friends dissolving and dripping. He saw an arm holding the man's throat and looked at the being it was connected to. The figure appeared to no longer have legs, it was just a tall black mass that rippled and waved.

"Mein Gott.." were the last words the final man ever would say as he was hit with a flood of oil black water that filled his lungs and the rest of his body. It seemed to fill him up completely before, like a balloon filled with too much water, ripped and popped.

"Well that was pointless…" said the devilish figure before he continued his search. "Do not worry masters.. Naughtseemann shall find them…"

--

Tell me somethin please or I'm... well I wouldn't really change anything, I'm just gonna keep doin whut I do..


	6. Chapter 6

Bruder Titans  
Chapter 6

In Titans Tower, the mood was saddening but the inhabitants were doing their best to lift their spirits. Starfire and the young Teen Titans sat at the kitchen table playing cards while Beast Boy attended to his lover.

"Friends," the princess began, "Do not feel bad.. It is alright for you to lose against me. Perhaps you should have gone with Cassandra to tend to the garden."

"I don't get it!" Ravager threw down her hand of cards. "I thought you were supposed to be dumb!"

Koriand'r giggled and shook her head. "My naiveté left me years ago Friend Rose."

Kid Devil sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before taking a glance at Ravager's cards. "At least you had an ok set. I just had crap.."

Jamie, the Blue Beetle just stared at his cards in disbelief, wide eyed; shaking his head until he finally decided to lay them down. "I'm gonna go check on Megan. See you guys later."

"Very well friend. Ravager, would you like to train with me to release frustration?" Starfire asked sweetly.

"You know it!" The teen quickly stood, her white hair shining in the light, causing Kid Devil's heart to jump. Rose looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "You comin' hot stuff?"

'Oh be still my little demon heart..' He thought as he nodded but he didn't move anything else.

…..

"Eddie.." Rose began softly. "Get off your blistering red ass and COME ON!!"

--

Nightwing was studying every file he could get his hands on, assuming one person though.

"Slade…." He scowled and clinched his fist. "It makes perfect sense! It… no no.. no it doesn't." He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. He turned on a small television in the room and sat in a wooden chair by the desk. He looked up at the screen and saw he and his allies as well as volunteers and emergency workers slowly emerge from the slowly disappearing rubble of what used to be a bank. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed one man.. His white hair and goatee stood out from everyone else. He was dressed in a uniform that was unlike the others. The man had an eye patch over his right eye and as he looked into the camera, he appeared to be looking right at Nightwing. The man nodded and pointed at his chest before drawing an 'S.'

Dick's jaw dropped. Did Slade do this? Or did he have the heart to help? So many thoughts were swimming through his head but he had to consider them all. The black and blue clad man tried to remember ever interacting with the man. All his thoughts came up with the same image. A middle aged man that never spoke, he only dug and worked. He never took a break, he only sweated and did 

more than his share every single day. And now it seemed that he was still there, working to clean up the debris that that sick woman, Spazz had created.

"Maybe it wasn't Slade…"

--

At the site where the bank once stood, a group of workers was taking a break while their comrades continued to dig. They drank in all the fluids they could and what little food was available while making sure to leave some for the others.

"I wish those Titans would've stuck around," said one man sadly.

"Yeah they help a week but leave us to work for a month!"

"Yeah what kind of heroes are they!" This man threw his plastic cup on the ground. He barely had any dirt or dust on him.

"They tried their best," spoke the first man.

The second laughed in a mocking manner. "Their best?! Come on!"

The third opened his mouth, "What a bunch of pussies!" he laughed with others joining in.

Suddenly they were all silenced as a man crushed a metal thermos he had brought with him. He was the dirtiest one, and by appearance, the oldest. He only had one eye, which had a dark circle under it.

The third man spoke up. "What is your problem old man?"

"Those Titans are much better than you want the rest of us to believe.."

He laughed "Oh really? Well then where are they now? If they're so great why did they let the cops die?! Why did they let the bank get blown up?!" the others cheered and were swung to the man's side.

The one eyed man smirked. "And what is your name?"

"My name? Thompson.. you?"

"Wilson.."

He snickered a bit. "Ok Mr. Wilson." Snickers from the others followed. "What do you know about the Titans?"

"More than you'll ever know.." And with that, there was a pause… and then a blur. The younger man lay on the ground with two black eyes and some teeth missing. "They may be a lot of things. But it is the things we do that matter…"

The crowd was silent. All were afraid of the old man. All but the first who had complained, he was smiling warmly at the man. He nodded to him and raised his glass. The man nodded in appreciation and walked back to the debris pile to help once more.

--

Inside the tower, there is a dark room. A room that very few are aloud to enter and only a few more have seen. The owner is thought by many to be darker than the room itself. But there is one who knows that the darkness is only to compensate for the massive amount of light held within this being. This person is thought to be the exact opposite of the one perceived as dark but only these two, this man and this woman, know the truth. The darkness and the light mingle within and through them. They are just one in the same yet different. They are Garfield and Raven.

Raven had her head rested against the chest of her lover. She had probably experienced the worst out of everyone recently. She first hand felt the deaths and emotions of too many people to number. She wished she was numb. She wished she could just cry. She wished so many things but at least one wish had come true long ago.

She felt soft lips kiss her forehead, just below her charka. She closed her eyes and could feel the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Strong hands held her tight and gentle fingers rain through her long hair. She could hear comforting words coming from a young green man, his love for her was so great. It was only amplified by the soft ambient music playing in the background.

Garfield had long ago ran out of new things to say, he had been repeating himself in random order for quite some time now and his throat hurt a bit. He was growing tired but he would not stop anything until his Raven was better. Slowly and softly, he felt two hands slide up his body suit and cup his cheeks. He opened his emerald eyes and looked down at a pair of indigo ones. He suddenly found himself silenced by a pair of luscious lips.

"Thank you" she breathed out.

"For what?"

She smiled and he accepted another kiss from her.

--

Ravager had regretted joining Starfire and the others in the gym as soon as they had started. Partly because she would honestly rather be doing something else, but mostly because Starfire was standing on her back so she would do her push ups in a way befitting to the alien woman.

"I hate this bitch," Rose raised herself off the matt with great strength. " I really do…" She fell on the matt.

"Come now! Work harder one eyed one!"

"God why didn't Daddy kill you?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing… you heavy cow," she muttered.

Kid Devil found himself dodging starbolts as he tried to catch his breath. The young demon every muscle hurt and every hair on his body stood on end. He stopped momentarily and held up his hands. 

"Please Miss Anders! St-" he's plea was cut short by a starbolt.

"There is no time for talking! Get up! Again! Again!" she fired at his feet a few times to get his attention but he was either too tired or unconscious. Sighing very heavily and dramatically, Starfire got off Ravager's back and stood in the middle of the room. "Very well then.. You may take a break but you shall begin to work again within 10 minutes time. Is that clear?"

The teens mumbled, their bodies filled with ache and pain.

"Is that clear!" Starfire cursed at them in her native tongue rapidly.

"Yes Starfire" they both answered.

"Glorious," She smiled warmly and sweetly before turning on her heels and practically skipping in flight down the hallway.

Once he saw she was gone, Kid Devil rolled over slowly to face his comrade."Rose?"

"Yeah Ed?" she replied with her face down in the matt.

"I really hate that bitch too…"

--

Cyborg slid across his lab in an office chair, he was checking the materials from the bank site as well as other properties. To keep up his mood, he was listening to bluesy jazz. He examined everything with the maximum amount of care and detail. He did not want to miss anything at all.

Over the years, he had proven himself to be an excellent leader that just could not escape the role of a Titan. It was a role he liked however; a mentor, teacher, father figure, big brother, but why did the Justice League continue to pass him up? They chose Roy Harper over him. The dark skinned Titan knew exactly why the white archer had been chosen. Exactly why..

"Those damn sidekicks.. they want them to do exactly what they did." He sighed and shook his head to get back at the task again. Due to his cybernetic parts he could multitask quite well but he wanted to have full attention given to the task at hand. He could very well discover where the explosives came from, where that woman had come from, and bring all involved to justice.

"Fuck the Justice League," he said with a smile as he thought about it once more. "I think they know I'm way too overqualified."

He kept smiling and went back to work, trying to keep himself from thinking about the horror of the previous events. Turning on a Bunsen burner, he checked the read outs of different machines and double checked their findings with a more advanced machine, himself.

"This detective work could drive ya crazy," he sighed and laughed a little, thinking of Nightwing, Robin, and their mentor. "And those are prime examples.."

He knew though, no matter what he would be needed by someone, whether they would admit it or not. They would need his talents, his skills, or just him. He was one in a billion. He wasn't just a Cyborg, he was Victor Stone, and he had no friggin clue how he was going to solve this damned case! 

But he would; he would with the help of his friends and the younger Titans.

"Welp, guess I'll share my findings with Dick and see what he's come up with," he stood up after printing out the pages of information and left the lab.

--

In her room, the Titan's resident White Martian was staring out her window to the open sea. She had a sheet wrapped around her body like a shroud, her scorpion-like tail curled up at her feet. Her 3 fingered hands pulled the sheet tightly around her. If one took only a glance at her, they would have sworn they saw Raven in white again.

Megan hated her heritage. Her people had been murderous and deadly. She wished she could return to her green humanoid form with red hair. She was beautiful to the humans and other like creatures. She didn't frighten anyone with her pale skin, sharp teeth, red eyes, and pointed hairless skull. She couldn't be judged so easily.  
She felt tears form again. She had actually surprised herself in eating all of the food Blue Beetle had brought her. She wondered if he would return.

There suddenly came a knock at her door, it scared her quite a bit but she calmed herself and used her mind to see who was outside. She smiled as sweetly as she could with the dental work of a t-rex. She quickly covered her face and called out, "come in James."

Jamie entered her room and closed the door behind him. "Hey," he said with his Texas accent.

"Hey," she replied with a slight Australian one, distorted by her White Martian vocal chords.

"How ya feelin'?" he asked walking to her.

She turned away a bit. "Better.."

Jamie frowned. "It's ok Mor-Megan.." he corrected himself.

She raised a brow but shrugged off the mistake.

"Don't worry about how you look. You're the same on the inside." He said bringing his hand to his heart to show her.

Megan smiled and looked at him, the sheet concealing only half her face. "Thank you James."

"Anytime" he smiled.

Slowly, Ms. Martian moved towards him and kissed his cheek friendlily.

Blue Beetle's eyes widened "Um.. Megan?"

She turned away. "Oh forgive me.. I meant that as a friendly exchange. I'm sorry I-" she suddenly felt a slight breeze. She quickly turned around to see Jamie holding the white sheet with a smile on his face. She stood and stared at him with sad look and distaste. Jamie kept smiling and picked up a mirror. "No!" she cried. "No I don't want to see myself! No!"  


"Megan please!" he pleaded.

"No! I don't want to! How dare you?!"

"Megan!!," He turned her to face him and put the mirror in front of her face. "Look!"

She opened her eyes, filled with tears, and did. She gasped. Her skin was a beautiful green once more. Her red hair shinned in the light and her tail was no where to be seen. Her mouth was opened wide as she smiled and laughed a bit, tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. She flew at Jamie and hugged him tightly. "You are the best friend I have ever had James."

He smiled and hugged her back. "All I did was help a little.."

She smiled and let go of him before making her bed.

"So.. are you gonna quit bein' our little Whi-uh Green Raven?"

She giggled softly in her throat. "Yes, yes I will. Shall we train?"

His expression was that of shock and fear. "No. Star's on duty."

Her eyes were as wide as his. "Ah.."

"Uno?"

"Hmm.. no."

"….Strip poker?"

The next sounds heard were first that of Blue Beetle transforming into him armored form, then Ms. Martian delivering a super strength slap.

--

Nightwing had been deep in thought over the mastermind of the Bank Incident. Everything in his brain told him Slade but if that was Slade he saw on television then it couldn't be him. Unless…

"Unless that is exactly what he wants me to think! That's it! He's doing all this just to throw me off! It makes perfect sense!" Nightwing, now armed with the logic he just knew had to be right, began to piece together a scenario that would tie Slade to the crime.

A knock took Nightwing away from his work. "Yes?" he asked in annoyance.

"It's Cyborg," he said as he opened the door.

"Hey. So what have you got?" Dick was one always to get right to business.

"Well it seems that the explosives are a mixture of ones developed here and some that are made in Europe."

"He does have international connections" Robin thought aloud.

"Um.. what?"

"What?"

"Oh no no no, you're not tellin' me you think it's Slade." Victor had spent years listening to this and he was not about to let it happen again.

"It makes perfect sense!" He countered

"No! No it doesn't you paranoid idiot! You assume you know what is right when you don't have all the info!" Sighing greatly, Cyborg threw down his clipboard on a desk and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To leave you alone so you can obsess over Slade in peace while I do some REAL detective work.." and with that, he left, the door closing behind him.

Nightwing scowled and picked up the clipboard. "That damn n-" the door opened suddenly.

"What was that?!"

"-nagger.. yeah.. nagger.. stop nagging me…" He swallowed hard and sweated.

"Right…." He turned to leave once more.

"Whew.." Dick let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh hey Rich?"

"Yeah?" the next thing he remembered was seeing a white and metallic fist connect with his face, then blackness.

--

Raven lay on her bed with strong green arms around her, she had awoke not too long ago. She was thinking of the events after the Bank Incident. She could only see darkness and hear the sounds of her friends and allies yelling and giving orders as well as screaming in pain. She had wished that the armored mask on her face would block out her powers as well as her ears but she had to just do her best to remain calm. She didn't know how long it took them, it seemed like days, to get those that were not seriously hurt back to the tower. Those that could not make the journey had to go to the hospital where their doctor, specialized in working with them, could do his best to help them.

It was just chaos, Raven thought, ordered chaos. That was exactly what Spazz wanted; absolute chaos. Raven could hear Cyborg, still repairing himself approach with heavy footsteps. Raven felt herself being led by Beast Boy onto one of the beds. She could feel metal hands touch what on her face that was not covered. She didn't like it at all but she had to deal with it for the time being.

"Gar, turn into something that can squeeze in there and cover yourself with this stuff."

"Will that dissolve that glue?"

"Yeah."

"Cyborg! Help Mor-I mean Megan please!" cried Blue Beetle.

"Alright, alright calm down.."

"Sorry about this Rave" Garfield whispered into her ear as he transformed into a tiny worm.

It wasn't long before Raven felt his slimy form slide under the mask then all over her face, it made her shiver and disturbed but she knew the purpose of it. This was the only reason she had been thankful of having her hearing. It took a long time but finally, Raven heard a loud thud on the floor and felt Garfield's slimy presence leave her face. Before she could open her eyes, she had two arms wrapped around her tightly. She lifted her arms to hug her love back but he broke the hug and cupped her cheeks, kissing her sweetly and longingly before hugging her again.

She was frustrated with all of his rapid movements. She was not able to return his affection the way she wanted. Finally, the dark empathy pushed him back and looked into his green eyes, with hints of tears in them.

"Calm down Garfield or you will give yourself a heart attack.." her voice was monotone but filled with love.

"But-Rae-you-really-had-me-wor-"

"CALM down" she stressed and held his head in her hands. "You are becoming hysterical… You need to rest."

"Me?! What abou-"

"Just shut up and do as you're told Beast Boy. Make me some tea and help anyone you can while I heal."

"You got it Raven," He turned to leave.

"Oh and Garfield?"

"Yes Raven?"

She kissed him quickly and passionately. "I love you"

"I.. I-"

"I know.. Now GO!!"

Raven smiled to herself as she remembered those final moments they shared that day. She had taken such a long shower in an attempt to cleanse her very soul and mind before joining her lover, already asleep, in their bed.

She suddenly felt soft breath on her neck and ear as the being holding her sang to her softly.  


"The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
'Til you decide to wake up"

Raven looked up and slapped her hand on his mouth. "No.. more.. Coheed.." She said sternly.

Beast Boy grinned. "Sorry my gothic beauty."

"I'm not-" she sighed and shook her head. "Just.. nevermind..

"hmm… Nightswimming  
Deserves a quiet night…" he continued to sing Nightswimming by REM and Raven just closed her eyes. It might not have been her favorite music but it was very nice of him to sing to her and with such a calming song.

"Where did you hear that?" she inquired as he finished.

"Um. Well I read it first…"

"What?" she was very puzzled.

"Nightswimming by Beautiful Purple Flame"

"….."

""

"….."

"…what?"

"Don't worry about it," she said as she sat up.

"…what? it was about us…"

Raven just shook her head and turned on her stereo with her powers. The device began to play Black Light Burns, true electronic Gothic music.

"Ooooh BLB..," Beast Boy began. "Why not KsE?"

"No"

"BLS?"

"No"

"MCR?"  


"I will rip out your soul…"

Gar swallowed hard. "Point well taken."

"Good boy…" she smiled at him and slowly took his hand in hers, holding it lovingly. He brought her into a warm embrace and rubbed her back.

"Wanna head out now?"

Raven thought for a moment. "Hmm.. no" She pushed him back on their bed.

Ms. Martian and Blue Beetle walked down the hallway, with Blue Beetle held his aching cheek.

"You didn't have to do that." The armored hero said to his friend.

"Yes I did.." Her green arms were crossed over her chest.

"I said I was sorry"

"Well I-" she was interrupted by the voices of Beast Boy and Raven as they passed their room. The two friends stopped and listened in.

"Hmm.. no" came Raven's voice before they could hear Beast Boy holler in surprise.

The two pressed their ears to the door.

"YESS!!" came Beast Boy's enthusiastic reply to something.

The two friends looked at each other wide eyed and quickly left for the main room.

"I heard nothing if you didn't" the armored Texan said to his White Martian friend.

"Agreed.."


	7. Chapter 7

Bruder Titans

Chapter 7  
Dedicated to Big Brother Mukad

Waking to the light pouring in from the window, Eis rubbed his eyes and slowly made his way out of bed to get dressed. He had slept in only his boxers the night before so he could remain as cold as possible. Each breath he exhaled produced a smoky white cloud. He smiled in amusement at himself as and blew out before pulling a shirt Parasit had in the guest rooms closet over his head.

Eis was surprised that after all this time, Parasit had kept the spare clothes of himself and their friends. The styles were all old of course but that did not bother him. Everything he wore for years was the same, gray, white, blue, and black. He had been here a little over a week and each day, he was surprised at all the memories every single thing brought back. Parasit had saved everything left behind by their friends. It seemed he too wanted everything to be as it once was.

Till made sure he was still nice and cool in the clothing he had chosen before heading up the few steps to the kitchen. He knew his friend would not awaken for a while so he decided to start cooking something to eat. He did not know what time it was and did not feel the need to find out, it wasn't important he would cook whatever he felt like.

In Parasit's room, there was a horrific noise. A sound that would cause women and children to shriek in fear and terror. A sound that seemed like Satan himself was making. This sound.. was Parasit's snoring…  
One would wonder why the mohawked man was not awakened by himself but that mystery would remain unsolved.

Back down in the kitchen, Eis had prepared a true feast. He smiled at his work and turned on the stereo, cranking the volume as loud as he felt comfortable with. He filled his plate and leaned up against the counter, eating completely relaxed. He could finally hear the old stairs creaking underneath the feet of the home's owner. Eis looked up to see Parasit coming around the corner, he seemed to have just put on a new pair of pressed black pants and socks as he walked down to the guest room.

"What have I told you about the music Till?" he asked in English through his very strange accent.

Till just tilted his head in confusion before hearing the volume increase greatly.

"When you play something, turn the bastard up full blast!!" He bit down on a sausage and smirked.

"You are going to make yourself deaf.."

"What do I care? I can just take the energy from someone else and heal my ears."

"Ja but you will take their memories and thoughts and become even more confused than you already are," the ice conjurer countered.

Parasit thought long and hard for a moment before speaking. "So?... What's your points?"

Eis shook his head. After all these years little had changed about Parasit. He was still an enigma that was only getting worse.

"So.." Till began, "Do you have everything you'll need for the trip?"

"Ja.."

"What time do we leave tonight?"

"Pretty late…"

Parasit seemed to be dreading leaving his adopted homeland. He knew that he had to leave but that did not mean he had to like it any. He absentmindedly created a glowing blade and began to clean his fingernails.

"Well.. I guess tonight's the night.."

Parasit nodded.

"What do you want to do until it is time to go?"

"Jager" he answered quickly. "Just because we have to leave the bottles here doesn't mean we have to leave the Jagermeister here…"

Eis smirked and nodded "Wundervoll! Sounds like a plan."

A figure shaded by shadows stayed in the alley he slept in the day before. He was growing frustrated with all of the searching that yielded no results. He had killed quite a few people and each did not bring him any closer to finding and capturing his targets. He had exhausted all of his detective skills. Tonight he would try the last place they should have chosen to hide, the old house they all lived in together those few years ago.

"If they are there," he thought, "I will do more than just capture them.. How could they make me look so foolish?!"

"Still nothing I see"

Naughtseemann looked up to see a beastly man with pale white skin walk towards him wearing a dirty white trench coat.

"Tier" he said, acknowledging his presence.

Tier smiled and tiled his head up to reveal fanged grin, two glowing red eyes, and scars.

"So have the masters sent you to monitor my findings? Did they send you to help?"

The beast simply chuckled wickedly. "Nein I'm just here to watch you be all serious and fail.. Have some fun!" He pushed Naughtseemann's shoulder. "Lighten up" Tier laughed at his comment 

with a disturbing display. Before he could realize it, he was up to his neck in black water. He looked behind him to see a bright city street, no one noticing the situation happing in the alley. The water appeared to be held back by the light as if it was a tank. Tier went to turn his head back towards the dark sailor when he felt a boot touch the top of his head.

Naughtseemann looked down at him, standing on the water as if it were black concrete. His strange black and white eyes could be seen, barely, underneath his hood. He gave Tier a gaze that seemed to pierce his very soul.

" Tier… You always seem to forget that you can never be too sure of the people around you.. it could get you killed…." The man pressed his boot down a bit, causing Tier to have a mouth filled with the oil looking water before spitting it out. He couldn't move, he was at the mercy of this being that was far more of a beast than he could ever become.

Taking a deep breath, Tier looked up at his capture and ally. "Alex… What do you propose we do?"

"We work together..."

With that, the black water receded. Tier slowly felt control over his body coming back to him. He stretched and cracked his head as he watched Naughtseemann descend back to the pavement as if he was on a lift.

"Well partner… sounds like a plan" The beast smiled.

--

Back at the house, the two young men were ready to leave for the airport. They had everything they would need packed in large backpacks and had decided to stop drinking. The would be saving that for when they would either reach their destination or when they would come back.

"Well I guess this is it-" Eis was cut off by the lights going out.

"Alright.. maybe that's just the weather or something…" Parasit made his way to the door and opened it.

"Good evening Para" Before him stood a beastly monster in the form of a man.

"Hello Tier…"

Tier grinned and pulled down the hood of his coat. "It has been a while…" There was a long uncomfortable silence…

Suddenly, in a quick white blur, Tier grasped Parasit's neck and tossed him into the woods behind them like a rag doll.

"Para!!" Eis ran towards Tier with glowing blue eyes and glowing hands. He reached for Tier's body only to seemingly phase right through him. Stumbling, Eis turned around to see a pack of six white wolves with red eyes staring him down. "Oh Scheiße!"  
Eis stumbled once more before running as fast as he could with the weight on him back.  


One of Tier's wolf forms curdiously closed the door to the house before turning it's attention to the fleeing man. All six alabaster animals raised their muzzles to the air and howled loudly before giving chase.

Eis looked behind briefly to see the horrid sight. "Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße!!"  
He found himself tripping over something hard. "Scheiße!!" He looked down to see Parasit, hurt but alive.

The man groaned and raised himself off the ground with the help of Eis. "Come on, let's go!!"

The two kept running into the woods, hearing the growls from the beasts behind them, not paying any attention to the changing color of the puddles of water around them.

"We are going to die aren't we?" asked Eis to his dark friend.

"No, they need us too bad…"

"Well that's a-"

"But that will not stop them from trying…"

There was a silence as the two ran for their lives.

"Scheiße…" cursed Till once more.

Both men felt themselves tripping once more, falling flat on their faces. They both groaned in pain and annoyance and looked up to see another opponent before them.

"Oh great.. it's you Alex.." Parasit looked up at the dark figure, black water droplets fell from his coat, a patch that seemed to have been on his right shoulder appeared to be long gone, and his black and white eyes looking quite disturbed.

"You live in this country let you don't have the respect to speak it's language… what a shame…"

"You should be one to talk! You are disgracing your country and your father!" Parasit was met with a swift kick to the face that sent him flying back a few feet. The man stood, taking off him back pack. "Eis.."

"Ja?"

"Now.. we stand and fight."

Eis stood slowly before dropping his pack as well and nodded. "Ja…" His eyes and body glowed a pale blue as he opened the palms of his hands at Naughtseemann, firing shards of ice.

Naughtseemann put up a black barrier of pure water that was quickly frozen. "You don't stand a chance Till" He said coldly in German. "You shall lose everything."  
The man seemingly disappeared only to reappear behind Eis without his coat. He punched him in the side of the face as he turned to look at him. His skin was a mixture of dark shades and pure sickly grays, the whites of his eyes were blacker than the night sky they were fighting under and the irises 

were a mix of white and gray. His hair was a mix match of white and black. His body seemed to be naturally muscular but it was quite obvious that they were almost never used.

Looking down at the man he knocked to the ground, he walked calmly to him. His black boots crushed small twigs under his weight and left black puddles of water in his wake. Till looked up at his friend turned enemy and starred into his soulless eyes.

"Alex.. Stop this"

" I can not do that Till" The man's arm seemed to go from it's gray colors to a pure black. It rippled, ebbed, and flowed. "This is the end…"

"You got that right.."

"Hmm? AAAGGH!!" The dark man felt two sickle like blades cut into his back and pull him backwards.

"Did you forget about me? You are supposed to be the expert strategist here.." Parasit pulled on the glowing chains from his arms once more. "Maybe I should take some of that from you!" As he spoke, a blue energy seemed to come out of Naughtseemann's body and travel through the chains.

"Nein!!" The man turned around and grasped the chains before tossing Parasit to an oncoming pack of white wolves, the chains ripped out of his body, spilling some nearly back blood. Naughtseemann panted briefly and his eyes stayed locked on Parasit.

"You've made the same mistake twice.." Eis stood and blasted him with an icy cold force. The sailor let out a cry in pain and disappeared once more in the darkness. Giving Till a very uneasy feeling.

Across from the ice conjurer, Parasit was swinging two glowing blades around his boy. "Here puppy, puppy, puppy.. BRING IT!!"

The wolves growled and each leaped at him with open jaws. Parasit swung a blade upward, slicing one deep, spilling the contents of the body out all over the ground. Another came from the right, he swung his right blade around the left side of his body; the blade the wrapped around him and sliced through the skull of the other creature. Another went to bite for his leg, a quick stab of the left handed blade settled that.

The other 3 stopped their attempted attacks and stood over the fallen bodies. They showed their teeth and began to transform, along with the seemingly lifeless bodies.  
Before Parasit stood three miniature Tiers. Each was thin but very muscular.

"Well?" The mohawked man's blades glowed. He put his hands together and a glowing staff with two blades on each end replaced the two separate weapons.

The three beasts raced towards him, roaring. He quickly smashed the staff into the chin of the one in the middle before swinging the weapon majestically, his coat twirling with him. The creature to his right ducked down allowing his 'brother to the left to take the coming blow full force. The creature looked into Parasit's red violet eyes and snarled. Parasit smirked and narrowed his eyes as he withdrew the blade and gave a thrust backwards, impaling the other Tier through the stomach before running the one before him straight through. The creature roared in great pain, Parasit smiled wickedly and pushed it further into him. The remaining small Tier spat in his face before punching him 

hard, knocking off the smile. He punched him harder and harder until Parasit transformed his blade once more into a giant sabato sword, slicing the beast in two.

The man drew picked up the large weapon, letting it rest on his shoulder. "Well I guess that's- oh Scheiße.." The three bodies disappeared in an instant, the earth rumbled and seemingly growled.

"Spiel Mit Mir… Play with me Parasit!" The voice was very deep and menacing. The ground ripped open suddenly and a large beast leaped out and stood before him.

"Oh not again!!" Parasit steadied his weapon and prepared to strike or be struck.

Behind the two, a battle of ice and water was waging. One would think Eis's task was fairly simple but his enemy would melt into nothingness before trying to douse him with water. He had been struck already, his left forearm was incased in black ice. He was doing his best not to panic as he leaped and slid out of the way of the demented dark sailor he was trying his best to evade.

" You cannot keep continuing to do this Till. You will simply end up a block of black ice" Naughtseemann was very calm. His voice seemed to come from everywhere.. and it did. Everywhere there was water, there was his voice and his eyes. As long as he was in the general area, water and shadow were his to control.

Till looked at his arm it didn't seem like much use in it's current condition. He was standing on a rock to avoid any water. He would be lying to himself if he thought he was untouchable but he was more ready here than on the ground. He could feel the air move behind him and he turned quickly to see Naughtseemann leaping in the air with his fist pulled back, the hand seemed to be made of pure water. Eis quickly delivered an upper cut to the sailor's chin with his frozen hand. Naughtseemann fell on his back while firing a sphere of water into the air.

Looking up, Eis could only mutter one thing before bolting off the rock, "Scheiße…"

With a loud rumble, Naughtseemann set off his water bomb. Black rain poured from the sky. Each little droplet shaped itself into tiny needles and seemed to be aiming for Eis.

"Oh Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße!!" Eis ran as fast as he could, the blow he delivered to Naughtseemann had knocked some of the ice off of his hand and he was slowly regaining use of it but it wouldn't mean anything if he where to be flash frozen by the water falling onto his skin. He looked and quickly saw his salvation, Naughtseemann's coat. He picked it off the ground, put in on and tumbled to the ground, wrapping it tightly around himself. The water landed and merely slid off of his back but the fight was not over yet. Far from it, he had to end this and escape.

Eis quickly got to his feet and went over to where the dark sailor had laid. There was no sign of him. Eis processed all the information he had on him in his mind, wondering where he could have gone only to hear..

"I believe that is mine," said Naughtseemann. He grabbed Eis's left shoulder and turned him around to face him. He readied his powers in one hand and a fist in the other but all thought left him as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see a large ice sickle stuck in him, his dark blood draining out slowly.

Eis gritted his teeth and pushed the piece of ice in his opponent all the way before concentrating his powers and freezing his opponent's entire body, inside and out.  


"I know this won't kill you, Alex. But it'll keep you from chasing me for a while…"

The dark man's face showed no expression as he froze completely. Till took off his jacket and draped it over his former friend before smashing his ice covered forearm against the frozen body, shattering both bits of ice almost entirely.

"I shall see you once again.. on the battlefield.." Eis looked up and over to Parasit, he was doing his best to avoid the beast Tier had transformed into. It seemed like the man had given up all hope in hurting the creature, he was just trying to stay away.

"This will be fun" The ice conjurer thought sarcastically as his hand glowed light blue. He formed a ball of freezing water vapor in his hand before throwing it at the beast. Tier's claw was just centimeters away from Parasit's face when he noticed his leg was frozen. He stared at Eis and growled while the freshly formed ice cracked. Seeing his chance, Parasit rammed a glowing dagger into the chest of the beast. Tier howled and batted away his attacker, neglecting to notice the chain attached from himself to his enemy.

"I got you know Schwulah" Parasit muttered. A blue energy started to flow from Tier, it grew into a huge aura and quickly shot down the chain to the energy vampire commanding it.

Eis fired all the volleys he could muster at the beast. Tier's movements and strength made it impossible to freeze him but he was slowed down for the time being and the energy being drained from him was not helping matters for him either.

Finally, the beast stopped moving, he slowly shrank down to his original size, leaving the normal Tier in a trace-like state before falling flat on his face. With one good jerk, Parasit retrieved his dagger and absorbed it back into his body.  
The energy that now flowed through him was amazing! It was unlike anything he felt before. He felt as if he could do anything! However what he needed to do now was grab his backpack and flee the country.

"Well?" He looked at Till.

"Time to go.." Eis picked up a backpack and handed it to Parasit before putting his on his back.

As the two men walked on, battered and bruised, they savored their small victory, leaving their opponents behind. It would take quite some time but they would make their way to the United States and possibly find help. It would be quite a journey, but well worth it.  
If only they had spared a few more moments to make sure one opponent was truly defeated… They were still the prey of a beast, now hurt and weakened but still on the hunt…


	8. Chapter 8

Bruder Titans  
Chapter 8

At the site where the bank once stood, there was only a large vault. It was the only thing to survive the blast that destroyed the building and the people within it. The large door was being closed as all of its contents had been emptied. Everything that was held in the bank was on it's way to the branch in Metropolis. It would be a long journey but everything would be moved and secured.

The trucks had only gotten have a mile away from the bank site when a large explosion brought everything to a halt. The smoke and dust blinded the drivers and they were all disoriented and slightly hurt. They could only hear the ringing in their ears. The only way that they knew they were being fired upon was due to the bullets ricocheting off the armor of the vehicles.

The lead driver tried again and again to start his truck but it was no use. The man next to him cocked his shot gun and readied himself. Before he could react though, the door on his side received a huge blast. The man flew to the other side of the cab, unconscious.

"We're taking everything. You got that?" The man was apparently the ring leader. He seemed young but that did not make him any less deadly. His team went about their ways, forcing the drivers out of the trucks before pushing them to the back.

One driver smirked a little as he began to unlock the back door. A gunman noticed this and pressed his assault rifle to the man's temple.

"What's so funny man?"

"You'll see…"

The gunman was nervous enough already. After the door was open he slammed the man's head into the truck before opening the door all the way. He peered inside and his eyes widened to see a growling green lion. He did not even have a chance to scream as the form of the king of the savannah pounced on him. The man's comrades lifted their weapons only to have them batted out of their hands by a grizzly bear with emerald fur.  
The bear knocked one man to the ground, causing him to hit his head hard and lose consciousness. The other ran for his life before being struck by a bull and landing on a car windshield.

Transforming back into his human form, Garfield tilted his neck a bit and popped it before turning around to face other combatants. "Who's next?!"

"Get that green son of a bitch!" cried the leader as he started to run towards the back of the convoy.

The men raised their firearms and began to open fire. Beast Boy leaped to his left and transformed into a baboon, flipping and twirling out of the path of the bullets. He shifted once more, this time to a spider monkey and landed on the face on one of the masked gunmen before changing again into a gorilla and slamming the man's body into one if his allies before taking down another.

Quickly observing the fallen enemies Garfield thought he could move on, only to feel a hot bullet slice through his left gorilla shoulder. He turned quickly to see a man with shaking hands before him. The Titan shifted once more, this form taking more time to perform. He stood over the man, towering over him like he was a child. Long dark green hair reached his lower back, his body was covered in fur, he had claws and large sharp teeth now as well as piercing white eyes, resting above a flat nose.  


"You're next" he growled.

One by one, the back doors of the trucks opened to reveal the Titans. They had been assigned to be the guardians of the transfer. They had not expected to show themselves this early but they were called into duty.

Kid Devil burst at the men before him in a cloud of flame. His small black wings under his arms helped his short glide as he attacked. He grabbed the barrel of one rifle and heated the metal to a white hot before bending it. He leaped the next opponent while dispatching another's weapon with his tail. A loud bang came from behind him; Eddie twisted around to see a man lying on the ground. He was dumb enough to try and fire at him with a bent barrel. Not wasting any more time, the teenaged red demon continued on with his attack.

Catching on, a group of gunmen opened the door in front of them quickly and pointed their weapons at the figure inside. Before them, a young woman dressed in mostly blue light weight body armor. She looked fairly harmless at first, her pure white hair draped over her missing eye while a smirk graced her lips.

"All this for me? Aww boys, I'm touched.." She smiled at herself before putting on her cloth mask, hiding her beautiful face in half orange and half dark blue. She drew out her twin katanas quickly and raised them towards the men. They hesitated and didn't fire. Ravager took a sword and forced it down the barrel of a gun. 'Didn't think that'd work,' she thought to herself while continuing.

She placed a foot on the handle and flipped over the men, taking the other sword and slicing a couple across the back. A man tossed down his now useless rifle and pulled out his pistol and cocked it. Rose raised his hand above his head and slammed him hard against the truck while bringing her sword to his throat. A wicked grin spread across her sweet lips.

"Try it," she taunted, "Try and shoot me."

"You got it bitch! I hope this hurts your daddy real bad!" the man pointed two uzi submachine guns in her direction ready to fire. He watched as she leaped into the air and flipped over him. He raised his weapons and tried to shoot her only to miss with every bullet. The young woman came to the ground, swinging her sword at the man multiple times, forcing him backwards. Another attacker ran at her from the right, Rose delivered a kick to his face, breaking his nose and several teeth without even looking.

The frightened man before her attempted to use his weapons to shield himself from Ravager's sword. He suddenly felt a sharp pain coming from his two index fingers, causing him to drop his submachine guns. He pressed his back hard against the grill of the truck behind him and looked at his hands and counted quickly mentally. 'One, ..., two, three, four, five, …, six, seven, eight.' His eyes widened to their fullest.

"Well I guess you'll never wear a good pair of gloves again," taunted Ravager.

"Die bitch!" Ravager turned to the voice behind her, a man was charging at her with her other sword. She lifted her leg up, closing the distance between them and gave the man a nice hard blow to the stomach. He hunched over and dropped the katana. Ravager rotated her body and grabbed her falling weapon while swinging her other leg around to connect with the man's skull.

"Don't you fucking move!" Rose felt cold steel on the back of her neck and swallowed hard. This was the young leader of the group. "You're gonna pay for all this and what your father did to me and my friends!"

"What did he do?" Rose felt a sick feeling rise within her. She did NOT want to think about anything her father had done but thought it best to keep the man talking.

"He double crossed us and put us out of a job! I figure if I take out his daughter, his daughter that's JUST like him! I would feel pretty damn good."

Rose's face was full of rage. She twisted around with her swords slicing through the air, then through flesh and bone. "I AM NOT MY FATHER!!" The now literally unarmed man looked up at her as a sword was plunged into his right eye socket. Ravager kicked him in the jaw, shattering it.

Rose roared and turned to see a group of men facing her with raised weapons. "Come on bitches.." She charged for them, not caring one bit how many there were. The more out numbered she was, the more fair the fight would be.

Near the head of the convoy, the attacker kept firing everything they had at a flying green woman. All of their weapons merely phased through her body. They unloaded everything into the transparent figure in front of them. Miss Martian found their attempts to harm her most amusing. That was until one of them brought out a flame thrower. The Martian flew out of the way of the oncoming attack, flying straight into the ground.

"Where'd that freak go?" Asked the man with the flame thrower. He looked around, as did his comrades. They all kept their eyes on the ground, some firing into occasionally.

"I guess we scared her off." The man started to laugh until he felt himself fly up into the air. He looked behind him to see a smiling red haired green woman hovering where he once stood. Before he could thank another thought, he crashed into his friend holding the flame thrower.

"You men are to easy.. I could end this now if I wanted to."

"Oh yeah?! Prove it!"

Ms. Martian smirked and quickly flew in front of the man before looking into his eyes. The man began to scream wildly before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Does anyone else need to be shown?" Each of her opponents looked at each other before looking back at her and shaking their heads.

"Good." Megan felt proud of herself but she did not notice the real reason to the men's quick surrender. A green beast leaped out from behind her and went to check on the others.

Blue Beetle was doing his best to fight off his attackers but his inexperience was truly showing. His armor had saved his from bullets numerous times already, he was incredibly lucky that the men had not figured out that they should shoot where his suit was not blue, to shoot him where he was only protected by thin black material. He quickly found himself tripping over a piece of debris and on his back. He was surrounded by his opponents, each of them pointed their weapons at him and laughed amongst them selves.

"Any last words boy?"

The Texan swallowed hard. He couldn't think of anything but his certainly assured death.

"I have a few," spoke a calm voice in monotone.

Everyone turned to look behind them to see a woman in a flat black body suit. She wore a cloak the same color and a bird stood out on her chest. Her face was shadowed by a hood and she seemed to be truly content with herself.

"Hey aren't you,"

"Raven?" finished another man.

The woman nodded softly.

The man took off his mask. "You saved me years ago when you were in the titans. Wow you've really changed. You wore that leotard back then.. wow.."

"And you chose to do this?.. Pity.. I will use your emotions then.." Her eyes glowed white as she chanted her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." An astral form of herself, her Soul Seth flew out of her and into the man she had just spoken to before flying through the other men with him. Each one of them seemed to calm down completely and drop their weapons. "Now then.. Please give up, I do not want to have to scrap you off of the pavement.

Blue Beetle just lay there stunned. He never knew Raven could use her abilities in such a way before. "How did- why did- uh… wha?"

"You do not always have to fight. You can simply use your powers to keep someone from doing something rather than assaulting them."

Jamie thought about this for a moment and nodded. "Y'know I never-" He looked around and saw that he was alone, sighing, he decided to go see who needed his help.

In a matter of minutes, the scene was secure and the criminals were all in police custody. The Titans suffered very insignificant injuries, scraps and bruises at the most. Ravager pulled out a cigarette from a pack in her belt. She tried to light it repeatedly only to find the lighter empty. She growled softly in frustration before throwing it on the ground.

"Maybe you should consider giving up the habit Rose," said Blue Beetle timidly.

"Nope." Ravager picked up a discarded flame thrower and brought it to the cigarette she head in her mouth. She lifted her head up and pulled the triggers, firing a huge blast that frightened Ms. Martian greatly.

Rose tossed down the weapon and inhaled long and deep. She savored the flavor before exhaling slowly. "No need to be such a wuss around fire Megan."

"My people are weak to it.. It ..is a reflex"

"Ah" Rose could care less, she continued to draw on her cigarette before it was pulled from her mouth 

by a black aura. "Hey!" She watched as it was crumbled into a ball before her eye.

"We need to continue our mission," said Raven calmly.

"Nah, Cy called the hand off team. They'll be coming here."

"The hand off team?" Kid Devil was annoyed. "If they could've just come here, why did we have to bust our butts?"

Beast Boy spoke up. "Training. Since Star went back home for Silkie and Wondergirl went who knows where, you guys haven't done a whole lot."

"Ahem.."

"Besides you Rose.." everyone looked to the sky. "Ah. And here they are."

Blue Beetle squinted his eyes and peered into the distance. "It's some birds?"

"It's two planes?" Added Kid Devil.

"No! It's two aliens from a dead planet that absorbed yellow sunlight!" The group groaned at Gar's ruined joke.

Superman and Supergirl, with their dog Krypto flying behind them, hovered above the Titans.

"We'll take it from here guys." Spoke Superman in a calming voice.

"Yeah whatever" came Rose's voice.

And before Blue Beetle could ask for the Man of Steel's autograph, all six trucks were flying through the air. Superman carrying four, one truck on top of the other, and Supergirl carrying two. Krypto's barking grew fainter and fainter as the Kryptonians flew for Metropolis.

--

Back at the tower, the Teen Titans were in the main room with Beast Boy and Raven. Ravager stood leaning against the wall, mask off, examining her swords one at a time. Blue beetle had his mask retracted and was getting a sandwich while Kid Devil sat on the couch by him doing the same. Miss Martian hovered in the air and Raven sat in a loveseat sipping her tea.

Beast Boy stood before everyone, his purple and black suit had not changed much since he was a Teen Titan, he had gone through other costumes but always came back to purple and black. "That was pretty good everyone. I'm proud of you all," his eyes moved to Ravager. "Except you, Rose."

Ravager stopped what she was doing and looked up at their self appointed leader. "What about me?" she asked coldly.

"Dude! You took a guys hands off! You nearly killed him!"

"It was him or me. You know how things can get."

"Yeah but.. it's not like there gonna grow back or anything… You know?"

"No," her voice filled with sarcasm, "I didn't.. oh what am I supposed to do?" She scoffed and rolled her eye while she sheathed her blades. She turned to leave then she heard a soft monotone voice.

"We all have certain tendencies," Raven took a sip of her tea and savored it before swallowing. "But we also have self control and morals. No matter who you are, what you did in the past, or who your father is matters. All that matters is what you do."

Rose thought deeply for a moment. If there was anyone that knew what an evil, manipulative father could be, she would. She nodded a bit as if Raven would see and continued on to her room.

A young teen boy waited for a moment to finish his sandwich before running after her. He wanted to help and to get closer to her. He stood up and quickly went for the door only to run into another with the same idea. Blue, red, and black fell to the floor as armor and demon flesh struck one another. Jamie and Eddie got up quickly and looked at each other with an annoyed look before trying to exit the room at the same time again. Getting stuck in the doorway. They pushed and shoved one another but it was to no avail.

Sighing, Ms. Martian flew for the door and phased through them while Raven finished her tea and teleported through another dimension to her room while Beast Boy transformed into a fly and flew through the little space left above the boys' heads to meet up with Raven.

--

Starfire had gone back home and no one knew were Wondergirl and Nightwing were. Cyborg sighed and continued to work through all of the data he had compiled on the information he had about the Bank Incident. Nothing was popping out at him. He wished for a moment that he could be like Richard and just assume he knew something. Only for a moment..

"Dick's lucky he's crazy.." Victor sighed and decided to take a break from the detective work. He headed out of the lab and onto his room. He could hear Blue Beetle and Kid Devil struggling to reach Ravager before the other could and chuckled a little. He wondered if he could challenge Gar in playing video games but saw that he headed into the room he shared with Raven.

Perhaps he could go to the lower level and try to fix the heating and water heater that never seemed to work right there or perhaps update the Titans' computer network; not that it needed it by any means. He wondered 'how did I ever pass the time?' Then a grin grew across his face.

"My baby" He smiled as he remembered his old car, went into the elevator, and pressed the button for the garage. "Time to make me a new one."

Today was going to be a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The journey begins…

Finally finding their way to their seats, two young men and very tired men prepared themselves for a long flight. They had just gotten through one of the quickest and most difficult battles of their lives. The fight that they left was not physically the worst they had ever experienced but mentally and emotionally, it drained them.

They had made it to the airport with plenty of time to spare and were pleasantly surprised to find that they would have no more obstacles keeping them away from reaching the US. Till allowed Parasit to take the window seat and soon sat down tiredly in his seat, nearly instantly falling asleep. Parasit was greatly energized from Tier and put on a set of headphones and listened to his favorite extreme metal bands as well as a few other genres of music.

Parasit ignored everything the overly nice flight attendant was saying. No one had the right to be that happy at this ungodly hour! "I wish this bitch would just shut up," he thought to himself. He actually couldn't hear a word she was saying, it was just her presence that bothered him.

After what seemed like an eternity, they began to go down the runway and into the skies. The plane was packed full of people, almost all of them were near sleep or sleeping. A sudden shock of turbulence woke Eis from his slumber; apparently only him. He looked to his left to see his friend fast asleep. He looked out the window and his heart raced. He could see a dirty, hairy, white creature on the wing. He rubbed his eyes furiously and shook his head before looking again.

"Nein.." he shook his head. He was so tired he was hallucinating. He sighed deeply and shut his eyes once more, trying his best to go back to sleep. He slowly felt consciousness lose it's battle with sleep.

As he dreamed, he could feel himself flying. His arms were wrapped tightly and protectively around a small body. A pair of petite arms were wrapped around him just as tight. He could feel the cool breeze bathe his skin; but to him, it was quite warm. He opened his eyes to look into a pair of blue ones. The sight calmed him completely. He felt himself smile and bring his lips to that of the beautiful girl in his arms.

"Gloria…"

The angelic woman smiled and nuzzled his chest. "Till… I have something to tell you…"

"Ja?"

"Ja… Wake up Schwulah!!"

"Huh?!" Eis was utterly confused and baffled. He then felt a pain in his left shoulder and his right cheek. Suddenly, Till awoke violently, gasping a bit.

"Eh! Wake up homo! It's time to go."

The ice conjurer groaned and rubbed his sore and tired eyes. "I hate you man.. seriously.."

"I know.. Now come on! We're in America now, let's get a move on!"

Till sighed deeply and followed his friend out. The overly joyous flight attendant still had that smile on 

her face. However, the young man was thinking about another woman's smile. "Gloria… Wo bist du? …Where are you?..."

After catching an hour or two of sleep and filled with energy, Parasit had a spring in his step. He was feeling pretty refreshed given the circumstances. He made his way with Eis behind him to claim their luggage, their two heavily stuffed back packs. They made their way through Customs and security, which took an agonizingly long time. Parasit kept grumbling, which only caused more of a delay while Eis bit his tongue and stayed polite.

Eventually, Till found himself having to wait on his friend. He was questioned quite a few times as why he had such a peculiar name on his passport.

"Para Seat.. Is that your real name sir?" asked the officer.

"No but it is the only name I have." His reply was a completely honest one, he did not want to stay here any longer.

"Para.. Seat?.."

"Parasit. It is the only way I could get people to pronounce my name properly."

"Hmm..," The man was very wary of him. "What's it mean?"

The dark man let out a bit of a sigh mixed with a grunt in frustration. "Parasite."

"Parasite? How'd you get a name like that?"

"Like this" He placed his hand on the side of the man's neck and created a small needle. It pierced the man's skin and he began to draw forth his energy. Parasit looked left and right and helped the unconscious man sit into a chair. Thankful that no one saw him, he grabbed his bag and rather quickly made his way over to Eis.  
"Let's go-let's go- let's go- let's go- let's go- let's go"

"Why the rush?..." Till eyed him suspiciously and frowned. "What did you do now?!"

"Hey! Come back here!" three security officers were making their way over to them.

"Scheiße! Para! What the hell?!"

"Just run you faggot!" The mohawked man bolted, causing his friend to do the same.

After some time and running, the two found themselves by a road. Till was out of breath and heaving loudly. He was sweating quite a bit, he was hunched over with his hand on his knees, his chest expanding as much as it could to take in air. He looked up at Parasit and glared.

"What the hell?!"

"What?"

"What the hell Para?!"

"What?" He was rather confused as to why Till was so upset. He raised his hand to flag down a taxi and put his and his friend's bags in the trunk. Parasit was glad that he always carried at least 3 large bills of different nations' currency with him. However today, he had two thousand dollars with him, he could get the two of them around no problem.

"Where to?" asked the Gotham City cab driver.

"Hmm.." Parasit looked at his friend, "the train station?"

Till nodded. "Ja.."

"Alright.." The driver pulled our back onto the road and occasionally looked back at his passengers. He could tell by their accents that they were foreign but he could not pinpoint where they were from. Seeing no harm, he decided to ask. "So.. where you guys from?"

"Germany." They body answered at the same time.

The man nodded. "So what's it like over there this time of the year?"

"Kalt- Cold..," Eis corrected himself. "But not cold enough."

Parasit chuckled a little. "You little ice sickle, you'd never be bothered by the cold.. little queer," he added causing Till to just shake his head as he looked out the window.

"Hey man," called the cabby, "You don't sound German, where you from?"

"My father's testicles." Parasit answered plainly.

Trying to not take offence or to offend, the man forced a laugh. "No really; what country?"

The dark man smirked a little and began to speak. He seemed to speak forever in a heavily accented voice. The cab driver had long stopped listening but he continued to speak in a language the man did not understand. Till sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again.

"So this is where Batman lives right?" the young man in white asked, his friend in black continued to speak in what seemed like a gibberish made up of all the languages he knew.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! He's the baddest! You NEVER want to cross paths with him unless his savin' your sorry ass! I hear for every crook he spares, he takes five more back to his cave to torture for his own pleasure, that way he can let off some steam he builds up by playing a goody, goody."

"Really now?" Till knew the man had no idea what he was talking about but it was passing time and took his mind off of his problems and Parasit's multilingual ramblings.

"You bet! I heard that the reason why we got most of this super villains is cause he experimented on them and they escaped! That's why he does what he does, to clean up his mistakes.." The man said everything like his was completely assured of himself. In reality, he knew close to nothing about the Dark Knight but he saw no harm in having fun with a foreigner.

"If that were true my friend then Batman would not really care about your city or its people. It seems to me that he has suffered a traumatic experience when he was young. This probably caused him to 

become obsessed with fear and justice. Perhaps the only reason why all these super villains are here is due to random circumstances and escalation.." Till began to speak different theories and ideas to the man but he had long stopped listening.

How dare he question him? This was his city, what did this dumb foreigner know? Nothing. He was just a prick like his friend. He was tired of this little adventure. He was not far from the train station, they could make it. Driving into an alley, he parked the car and reached under his seat. Both men in the back seat stopped speaking and stared at him.

"Hey fag, why'd you stop?" Parasit was quite irritated.

The cab driver turned around and pointed a snub nosed revolver at his face and cocked the hammer. "It's been fun and all but- give me your money!" He was completely sure of himself.

"You don't want to do this," pleaded Eis. "You really don't"

"Oh I do.. and I'm gonna enjoy it. Now… GIVE ME YOUR DAMN MONEY!!"

Parasit began to feel something rise within him. A force of air that caused his stomach to jump and his vocal chords to quiver. A chuckle. He began to laugh, it slowly became more and more pronounced until he was laughing so hard small tears formed in his red violet eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"You!! HAHA!! You're so damn-HAHAHA!! Pathetic!" The man clad in black kept laughing until the barrel of the gun was pressed against his head.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time…"

"And I'm going to have to call you a Schwulah!" The dark figure grabbed the gun and twisted it, breaking the cab driver's grasp on the weapon. He then formed a long glowing knife and stuck it to the man's throat. "I think you need to learn a lesson." He smiled wickedly.

Eis put his hand on Parasit's and pulled it away from the man's throat. "I think he already has.. Let's go.."

The mohawked man was annoyed and shot Eis a glare. "You're no fun." He slowly reabsorbed his blade and pocketed the revolver after un-cocking it and putting the safety on.

The two exited the vehicle and retrieved their bags from the trunk. As they closed the door to the trunk, they saw the cab driver swing a tire iron at them. Quickly, Eis fired an icy blast at the man. He stopped what he was doing and shivered as the ice collected onto his body.

"Just stop it.."

Suddenly, there was a black blade flying through the air. It hissed through the air and embedded it self into the wall in front of them. The two men turned slowly to see a dark figure standing on the top of the building behind them. In an instant, the black shadow of a creature leaped off the structure and plummeted to the earth. It seemed to lay on the ground, completely spread out before rising to reveal a tall human form.

Eis swallowed hard as he looked into the white coverings over the being's eyes. This was what he heard so much about, this was the protector of Gotham City. This was the Batman.

The energy vampire next to him clinched his jaw shut, trying his best not to give away any sign of emotion but his eyes did that for him. His eyes were wide and worried. He could feel his heart beat speed up and his hands shook a bit. He clinched his hand tightly to stop the tremors; only to have a large glowing sword to appear.

"Scheiße.."

After staring down the two men in front of him, the Dark Knight moved, closing an 8 foot gap in a blink of an eye. He pushed Parasit against the wall before tossing him over his shoulder and over the taxi. As the man flew in the air, Batman turned his attention to the other man. He made a sudden movement which caused Eis to stumble backwards.

Till looked up at Batman. He could see him reaching for something in his belt. He did not know whether it was handcuffs or a weapon but he did not want to wait to find out.  
"Batman! Stop! Bitte! This man tried to rob us, we have done nothing wrong!"

Batman stopped and looked into the man's eyes. Eis felt like he was being watched by a mixture of a knight and a demon. Completely sure, the Knight put away his hand cuffs and pulled his arms back to his body. His cape draped over him and covered his body completely.

Eis slowly stood, he could hear Parasit slowly standing as well. Parasit made his way slowly to his friend's side. Any other man he would beat down and attempt to kill but this was not a man that could be easily defeated. The dark blade wielder knew that he would be nothing to Batman. The cab driver stayed where he was; fearing for his life. He just watched the three in front of him.

The Dark Knight stared at Eis, awaiting his explanation. Till began to tell Batman the whole story. He told him about their friends and the reason why they had come here. Batman listened to everything. All the while, watching the two very closely, making sure that they were telling the truth. "So you see sir.. that is why we need help.."

Suddenly Batman's head turned and he looked over his shoulder, the cab driver had made a run for it. One quick movement by the Knight brought the man down. He threw two bolas around him, one around his torso, the other at his legs.

"Well," started Batman in a gruff voice, "I can't help you.. the Joker is back in town and the Outsiders are on a mission."

"Then what about the Justice League?" asked Eis.

Batman just looked at him.. "That is not a big enough problem for the Justice League."

Till sighed heavily and dropped his head and shoulders.

"But.. I do know someone that can help you."

Eis's, with hope in his eyes, brought his gaze right back to Batman.

"The Titans.. They are the perfect team for the job."  


"And what if the punks say no?" interjected Parasit.

"Then you show them my.. card…" Batman took the Bat-a-rang from the wall and threw it at the feet of the two men. "How do you expect to get to their city?"

"Train" they answered at the same time.

"Then I'll make sure they get the message in a couple of days as well.." the Dark Knight drew his grappling gun from his belt and aimed it up at a building.

"Wait! You're not going to give us any other help than that?"

"…No" And with that, Batman fired his hook and in a instant, he was out of sight.

Parasit sighed greatly. "Well that is just great! He didn't give us anything!"

"Yes.. he did.." Eis picked the Bat-a-rang off the ground and stuck it in his backpack before throwing it over his shoulder. "Let's go.."

Parasit grunted in frustration and picked up his back pack before following his friend. Unbeknownst to them, they were still being watched. Batman had heard a report of a man at the airport that matched a description of someone he was looking for. He had to track a certain pale skinned clown but he could send Robin to the Titans. Raven could heal the rest of his injuries and he could use some time in the gym to build his muscle mass back up.

Touching where his ear was, the Knight opened up his communication channel with his information expert.

"Oracle.."

A female voice came over the ear piece. "Yeah Batman?"

"I need you to run a check on this two." Batman began to send the former Batgirl the video his cowl took of the encounter he had with the two men.

"You got it. Talk to you later Bru-" Batman cut the signal.

The knight pressed a button on his belt and readied himself. In a moment, the thunderous roar of an engine came from the street. Without hesitation, the man leaped off the building and fell into the vehicle awaiting him, the Batmobile. Turning on a screen in the car, Batman spoke a simple command. "Robin"

In an instant, Tim Drake's unmasked face came on the screen. "Yeah Batman?"

"Pack your things, you're heading back to the Tower."

Any sensible person would protest about their broken bones, but the children of the Bat knew to just obey their 'Father.' "Alright. That all?"

"Prepare for a mission. Batman out." The screen with blank and Batman continued to drive across 

town. The Dark Knight kept pondered where the Clown Prince of Crime was and what he was up to. Then, as quickly as it went off, the screen came back on.

"Batman."

"Oracle..."

"I have some info for you and boy are you gonna be surprise about that one guy Bruce!"

--

After spending yet more of HIS money, Parasite followed Eis to their seats on the train. It had cost them quite a bit of money but at least they would not be as easy to track on the railways. Sitting down, full of feelings left over from the encounter with the Knight of Gotham, the blade wielder looked at his friend.

"So.. think these kids can help?"

"…ja… I do." He did not sound one bit convincing.

The train began to roll, blowing its horn. More time to be spent traveling, more time to do nothing but think. Thoughts that no one wanted to remember about things they could never forget. The scenery outside of the windows slowly began to change after an hour from the city to the open country.

"Are you going to go asleep again?" asked Parasit.

"Hmm? No. I've slept enough. ..why?" Till raised an eyebrow.

"No reason…. You Schwulah" The mohawked man put on his earphones and stared off into nothing.

Pushing a feeling down, Eis peered back out the window. He wondered if this journey would ever end, if he would see Gloria again, if he could finally feel safe once more, if Parasit could turn up his music any friggen louder, and if the Titans were as good as Batman thought they were for the job. So many questions ran through his mind but very few answers could be processed. "Just have to wait and see.."

--

A lone wolf sniffed the ground, searching for his prey. Scars of different sizes where on his body and face and his fur was a dirty white. He sniffed the ground once more before slowly moving his bones and muscles. He slowly stood up on two legs, a white antique looking coat fell to his ankles. The man scratched his beard with his claws of fingernails and thought for a moment before his concentration was broken by a small ringing. He sighed heavily and drew a small communicator from his pants pocket.

"Ja?"

"Tier. Welcome to Amerika you dirty bastard" the voice was female and filled with an unnerving humor.

"Thank you Spazz.. you freaky bitch" he smiled, this was how they were. Their insults were just 

friendly exchanges from one to the other.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Ja."

"Do you require any assistance?"

"Nien.. I found some people that knows the area pretty well."

"Well then, I shall see you whenever I see you dog breath. Spazz out"

Tier pocketed his communicator once more and turned to the people helping him. "Shall we go?"

"When-nevah you're ready wolfie," the voice was from a woman clad in red and black, her face was painted pure white with dark red lips and a small black mask concealed her eyes. She was leaning against a rather nice looking dark purple car, a giant chuffer hat over the jester hat she was already wearing.

After getting inside the car, Tier looked in the mirror above him to the backseat. There was a thin man with a pale face and a large smile. Two laughing hyenas sat on either side of him, they seemed to have just been fed and were laughing softly. "So.. you know quite a bit about," He looked at the sign they were passing, "Gotham?"

"Yeah.. you could say I have.. quite.. a history here" He chuckled.

"Isn't this where Batman lives?"

"For the moment.. But you can always hope for change…haha..hehehehahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" The man burst into an insane laughter. Tier was surprised but for some reason he could not help but chuckle a little as the man's female companion laughed as well.

--

Tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Bruder Titans

Chapter 10: Friends and Foes

"Dude.. will you at least cut me some slack," Blue Beetle had been playing video games with Beast Boy for quite some time now and no matter what, he could not seem to get ahead. Gar had shown no mercy as he decimated the young Titan's virtual self once again. A sly grin spread across his emerald lips, standing in stark contrast to Jamie's look of pure pain and sorrow.

"If I went easy on ya, you'd never learn little dude." Beast Boy crossed his arms confidently after he defeated Blue Beetle once again.

The young hero dropped his head and shoulders, staring at a spot on the floor. He did not know if he could even look at the green man that once suffered his same fate to Cyborg years ago.

"So you wanna give up?" Garfield was about to get up and turn off the system when he was shot a look of determination from Blue Beetle.

"Of course not.. Let's go old man!"

"You're on little boy!"

And with that the two went back to playing, pressing button combinations with great speed and fury.

In the kitchen, Raven sat with a book in one hand and a cup of herbal tea in the other. She was quite interested in the story and since she and Beast Boy had come back to stay in the Titans Tower, things seemed to be going smoothly for everyone. As smooth as possible given the circumstances. Nightwing had returned not too long ago and before saying a word to anyone, he went to the evidence room. Kid Devil and Cyborg had not left their rooms all day. Victor had said he was running some diagnostics on the different systems of the tower and he would not be finished for quite sometime.

Eddie, however, seemed to just be avoiding everyone. At first everyone thought he was mourning the death of his aunt once more. The anniversary of her passing was just a few days ago and he took the memories very hard. He was avoiding even Ravager. Rose was very annoyed and to entice him to come out and opened up, she seemed to be spending a lot of time around Blue Beetle, but again, the teen demon would not budge. Making the daughter of Slade all the more annoyed.

Raven shook her head as she thought of the inhabitants of the tower. There was always that element of teenaged drama but at least she was not involved. "Speaking of drama," she thought to herself, "Wondergirl has not been heard from in quite some time…" Raven did not know what could be going on with her but if she needed help, she would return and of course, Raven and the rest of her 'family' would be there for her. "Best to let her do her soul searching."

Raven looked up from her book to see Tim Drake, the new Robin. She had been healing him slowly but surely and today he seemed to finally be ready to train again. He had been spending a quite of bit of time with Miss Martian, who was sitting next to him, and the two seemed to be getting along quite well. She could feel the emotions radiating off of them and they reminded her of a former Robin and his love interest. Their emotions were not near as strong as the previous Boy Wonder's and alien heroine's but they were there.

Finishing her book, Raven stood and took her empty cup to the sink and held her book under her arm. She walked to her green lover and sat down comfortably and closely beside him. She glanced at the screen and saw that Blue Beetle was doing better than he previously was but still not as well as Beast Boy.

Turning her attention to Garfield, she spoke to get his attention. "I'm going to go meditate. I'm feeling too many emotions in here."

"Alright Rae," he kissed her cheek softly while continuing to beat Blue Beetle's character. "See you later."

She smiled and nodded softly before heading for her room. She could hear Jamie's cry of defeat once again while the door closed behind her. "Some things never change, just the small details."

--

"So this is Jump City.." Eis smiled and looked around. "It's nice."

"I guess.. if you're a fruity Schulah!"

"…what is with you and the gay stuff?"

"What?.. I'm not gay! Who said I was!" Parasit formed a glowing sword and looked around.

"Let's just get find the Titans.. ok?"

It had been a long ride on the train, far too long. Everything that had made contact with their seats was sore and stiff. Till felt like he was burning up due to the combined body heat of so many people and Parasit felt like an alcoholic in a room full of talking liquor. One particular young woman that sat behind him was getting on his nerves quite badly. He wanted to drain her of her energy so bad but he could not do it. He heard her go on and on about how she would get her revenge on the people that wronged her and that "that masked bastard" was going to pay. As he thought of the woman in the tattered pink prom dress, he let out a groan of disgust and frustration.

The friends decided to walk around for a bit to catch the sights of the city and to see where they would need to go for the things they needed. This was to be their temporary home and they would have to get used to it.

"So where are these kids supposed to live?" asked Parasit. The two were walking on the sidewalk that went up one of the rolling hills in the city.

One reaching the top of the hill, they could see out into the bay. They looked out with widened eyes and saw there destination. "Well.. considering that that's a big giant tower shaped like a T.. there."

"..Amerikans have some really dumb ideas when it comes to buildings…"

--

Cyborg lay on the floor in the lab, his body was spasmodic. His limbs flailed about before coming to a halt and falling to the floor. His cybernetic eye blinked periodically before fading out again. His labored breathing echoed through the blackness of the room. His human eye twitched under the lid and his facial muscles were spasmodic as well.

He was trying to download some information he discovered to himself when it happened. He discovered that there was a small research company that was based in Germany that took in quite a bit of money. After doing some research, he learned it had affiliates in other countries and seemed to be expanding its business. The mother company appeared to be developing pharmaceutical drugs for children but its daughter companies had much darker interests.

Weapons development, genetic research and manipulation, mass cloning; the list went on and on. Before Cyborg could go tell anyone of his discovery, he fell victim to a virus so sophisticated, even he 

could not detect it until it was too late. Now he lay on the floor, defeated in a battle that never happened.

His breathing calmed, his cybernetic eye lit up, and his human eye snapped open. He stood up and walked forward, snapping the cable connecting him and his computer. He stopped after a few steps and lifted an arm and looked down. A man came on a screen that formed, a man with black hair that was slicked back and a patch of facial hair below his bottom lip.

Cyborg spoke. "SYSTEM ACTIVATED SIR." His voice held no humanity, it was cold and robotic.

"Good.." He spoke in an Austrian accented voice that commanded power. "You may wait here until you are further ordered… CY-00"

--

In his room, Eddie Bloomberg, the Kid Devil was having a violent seizure. The cause was unknown, the last thing going through his mind was the strange woman that he met after leaving his beloved aunt's resting place. The woman was veiled from head to toe and latched onto him, hugging him tight. She held onto him so tight he could feel her nails digging into his hot demon flesh, and in an instant, she was gone.

Why he thought of this now, he did not know. He was just wishing he was not going to die and that someone would come help him. For someone to save him of this pain. Finally he fell unconscious and his body stopped it's violent spasms. Then, his eyes jutted open.

--  
"Sir! We have another.. recruit."

"Good, good.. let us call him.. KD-00."

"Shall they intercept the targets?"

"Nein.. Leave them where they are.. then when the time is right, let them spring forth.. Is SP-36 in the area?"

"Yes sir"

"Send her to the location as well."

--

In the Tower, an hour had passed. Blue Beetle was still taking a virtual beating from Beast Boy, Raven was reading a new book she had purchased and sat next to the changeling, Robin and Nightwing were looking over the evidence gathered in the kitchen, Ravager was checking her equipment while sitting on a couch, and Miss Martian was cooking dinner on the stove.

After taking another defeat, Blue Beetle spoke up to no one in particular. "When are Cyborg and Eddie gonna come down here?"

After a short pause, Beast Boy answered him, seeing as no one else paid attention to him. "Vic will be back whenever he finishes whatever and Ed will uh.."

"Edward will come down whenever he wishes." Raven slid the ribbon of the book in place to mark where she had finished. "You should respect their privacy. It could be for the best."

Gar just stared at her for a moment.

"What?"

"Do you wish I would've respected your privacy after all these years?"

"Well.. no. I guess not." She nodded her head a bit.

He grinned widely "Exactly" He kissed her forehead right next to her charka.

Robin, not wanting to avoid his teammates like Nightwing had when he was Robin, spoke up. "Don't worry man, I'm sure they'll-" He was cut off by a strange noise that he had not heard from the tower before.

Ravager looked up from her weapons with her eyebrow arched. "Was that.. a.. doorbell?"

"I believe so.." Ms. Martian had finished cooking and was as confused as everyone else.

Nightwing walked to the center of the main operations room with his attention on the screen. "Main 

Entrance: Camera, On." With the command, the screen showed two young men standing in front of their door. The fountain and statues that were added when the tower was renovated gave the scene a majestic quality.

"Dude, how did they get here on an island?" Beast Boy and Blue Beetle asked at the same time.

"Should we let them in?" Asked the younger hero.

"I don't know" answered both Robin and Nightwing at the same time.

"Megan, could you scan their minds?" Asked the younger one to his teammate.

"Of course but they would know I was there."

"Then Raven," started Nightwing, "Could you do it? Stealthily?"

Raven simply nodded. Her eyes grew white for a moment before returning to normal. "Let them in…"

--

After a few moments and an elevator ride to the upper floors, Eis and Parasit found themselves in the main room of Titans Tower. Before them stood seven individuals.

"What can I help you with?" asked Nightwing, not really interested in what they wanted in the slightest.

"Um.. shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" Eis asked politely and innocently.

"Oh um.." Nightwing could not believe no one had never heard of them before. Especially him! "Well… you go first.."

"Quit being a dick, Dick." The green man spoke up, "Though I really need a name change, I'm Beast Boy."

The two guests of Titans Tower examined him, he was entirely green, his hair was a bit shaggy but well kept and he was wearing a black body suit with a purple torso and sleeves that stopped at his elbows.  


Beast Boy continued on, "And this little guy here is Blue Beetle" he said elbowing the nervous Titan friendlily.

"Uh hi." He waved slightly. This one too was in a black skin tight body suit but blue armor covered different parts of him with two spikes sticking out of his back. It seemed other worldly and quite advanced.

"I'm Ravager," a one eyed woman with long white hair answered. She had an orange and dark blue mask tucked into her belt. Her suit was blue with bits of orange, different types of armor covered her and an assortment of weapons where on her person.

"Hello, how are you? I'm Miss Martian" answered a green woman with red hair. She was wearing a white shirt with a large red X symbol over it, a short blue skirt, blue boots, and a blue cape. Obviously an alien.

Beast Boy nudged Raven gently.

"Raven" she stated dryly. She wore a dark gray body suit with a hooded cloak. A symbol of a raven was on her chest.

"um I'm Robin. Nice to meet you." This one wore a mask and a red and black suit with bits of yellow and a cape. He was young and seemed to try his best to be pleasant. "And you've already seen Nightwing.

"Hmph.." was Nightwing's only reply. He wore a blue and black suit with a mask. He seemed to be all business and an all around hard ass.

"There are two more of us here at the moment," explained Robin. "Kid Devil and Cyborg but they are currently busy.

"I'm Eis," the man dressed in white started. "and this is-"

"Wait, Ice?" asked Beast Boy.

"Eis. E I S, Eis. This is Parasit."

"Pair of seat?" asked Blue Beetle

"Parasit!" the man in black corrected angrily.

"Eep!" Blue Beetle hid behind Beast Boy and raised Raven's cloak above his face.

"So, like parasite?" Asked Ravager.

"Ja."

"Alright, enough of this, why are you here?"

Eis sighed and looked away for a moment. "You all want to sit down. It will be a long talk."

--

After quite sometime spent retelling the story, Eis finally finished. "So that's why we need your help. So can you help us?"

"Sure icy German dude" answered the green man enthusiastically.

"of course!" added the armored Texan teen.

Robin nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I mean it's-"

"Your problem," interrupted Nightwing. "Not ours."

Everyone just stared at him. Parasit looked at him with the up most hatred. "What?..."

"It's your problem.. deal with it." Nightwing stood up and left for the door. In his mind, these two were working for Slade and since they came from Europe, where working with that woman that caused much death and destruction. He walked absentmindedly forward when suddenly he ran into a wall of metal and flesh.

Falling on the floor, he looked up to see who had blocked his way. "Cyborg? Nice to see you join us… uh.. Cyborg?"

Cyborg did not acknowledge him. The normal blue panels on his body were a blood red. He stared at Eis and Parasit. "TARGETS AQUIRED. COMENCING ASSAULT" He raised an arm and transformed it into a cannon.

"Cy! What the hell?!" Beast Boy ran in front of their new friends.

Just then, the window shattered. The Titans looked to their left to see a woman swinging in on a rope, Spazz.

"Hullo Titans." She landed on her side, she looked like every bone in her body had been moved. She slowly stood up, her body twisting. "Hey bitch" she spoke to Ravager.

Everyone took a fighting stance, readying themselves for anything. Their minds were racing with thoughts but they had to keep calm.

"Titans…," started Beast Boy, he was still in command here no matter what Nightwing thought.

"GO!!" came a demonic voice from the hallway behind them. Fire blew down the door and Kid Devil flew out, tackling Parasit, who had quickly formed a glowing sickle in his hand. Rolling backwards, the blade wielder kicked the demon off of him. Kid Devil flipped in the air before landing on his feet in front of Cyborg.

Spazz laughed and used the distraction to give Ravager a roundhouse kick to the face, sending her to the ground. Spazz's lower body twisted around backwards, she ran backwards and up the wall before leaping off and twisting her upper body around to match her legs, she drew two rods from her belt and brought them down to Robin's skull. Ms. Martian quickly flew in front of him and took the would-be fatal blow for him. The weapons bounced off of her and caused Spazz to do a back flip due to the recoil.

Nightwing went to draw his similar weapons from his belt only to feel a metal boot on his back. Cyborg fired his cannon at Eis, who quickly formed a barrier of ice. Raven saw the barrier cracking and quickly put up a force of negative energy to allow the ice conjurer time to move out of the way. Beast Boy transformed into a yeti and leaped onto his cybernetic friend. Cyborg grabbed Garfield by his head and threw him back from where he came before firing at him. The sonic blast connected and forced the changeling into the wall, leaving a dent in his wake.

As Beast Boy fell limply to the ground, Raven let out a battle cry and threw the furniture in the room 

at Cyborg, causing him to lift his foot off of Nightwing, setting him free. Robin and Ravager were doing their best to try and take down Spazz, but it was no use. They could not even touch her. She leaped over them as Parasit attempted to bring down a sword strike. Parasit stopped himself before he fell out the window. He turned around to face Spazz with an angered an shocked expression on his face.

Miss Martian was doing her best to stay away from Kid Devil's flames and aid her friends. Her people were deadly weak to fire and one hit would leave her in great pain and useless. "This is madness!"

Spazz smiled wickedly and approached Parasit. "Madness?! THIS IS SPARTA!!" She then proceeded to kick the man in black out the window.

"NO!!" Eis watched in horror as his friend fell.

"Eddie," spoke up the murderous woman. "Fetch."

With that, Kid Devil extended his small wings and flew out of the window with Raven and Miss Martian following close behind. Meanwhile, seeing their chance, Ravager and Robin ran towards Spazz from either side of her. Spazz laughed and cart wheeled backwards, causing the two to slam into one another. Spazz made her way to the kitchen area and searched the drawers. Looking for something to help her while easily avoiding surikan thrown by Robin and Ravager.

Finally picking himself off the floor, Beast Boy looked up to see Blue Beetle doing his best to avoid being hit by Cyborg. He looked over to Nightwing and nodded. Nightwing reached into his belt and drew a bird-a-rang before throwing it next to Cyborg's head. The surikan exploded and if anything, got his attention. The android peered through the smoke and saw Nightwing coming for him with his staff drawn. The former Robin leaped into the air with a battle cry with the intention to bring his weapon down onto his friend's head. Cyborg lifted his hand up quickly, caught the staff, and threw the man into the wall.

"Hey Cy!" Blue Beetle raised his arms, transforming his forearm armor into cannons of his own. The spikes on his back arced with energy. "Take this!" he fired the blue energy at his friend turned opponent. Cyborg flew backwards and into the elevator shaft. Blue Beetle breathed heavily and looked at Beast Boy. "Now what?"

"We fight" The changeling transformed once again into his most powerful creature, the Beast, before running into the elevator shaft.

"Uh.. got it!! C'mon Night dude!" The armored Teen Titan ran after his ally and leaped down into the shaft before being followed by a very sore Nightwing.

--

Spazz finally found what she was searching for, two steak knives. She laughed and ran towards Ravager and Robin.

"Why can't we stop this bitch?!" Ravager drew her swords and prepared herself.

"Don't know.. but we will" Robin brought out his staff and took a similar stance, awaiting the worst.

--

Outside of the Tower, Parasit was very pissed. He was falling a few stories and he would certainly die if he did not do something fast. He brought two large hooks into existence before throwing them at the tower. The dug in deep, Parasit held onto the chains connecting the hooks and his body tightly. He pressed his boots to the building and started to slow down. He smiled at himself and felt much better about his situation… until he looked up. He could see a red demon flying after him with a strange glow coming from his open mouth.

"Oh Scheiße!" Parasit pressed his body against the building tightly as flames flew passed him, he could feel the heat through his protective clothing. Even though it didn't directly touch him, he felt as if he was cooking from the inside out. Finally, he let go, retracting his weapons and fell from the building. He awaited his skull to break on the ground below. "A burial on the beach," he thought, "not so bad…"

Before he could enjoy the thought however, he crashed onto another body. Both groaned with pain greatly before getting up. "Eis?"

"Ja… Move Para!" Eis grabbed his friend by the collar and threw him out of the way before raising his hands to the sky. His eyes and hands glowed with blue energy before he attempted to create a shield of ice. Only to have it melt by Hellfire. Leaping out of the way, Eis looked behind him to see Kid Devil standing there. The young man was red all over. His eyes glowed yellow, long white hair lay on his shoulders, two black horns protruded from his forehead, and a tail swung back and forth. His feet had only two large toes, resembling hooves. The only clothing the demon wore were a pair of black leather pants with a chain being used as a belt.

"What do you want?!" shouted Eis, he had no idea why he bothered to even ask.

Kid Devil growled at him and the area around him seemed to heat up. "To raise hell bitch!!" the teen demon fired a large inferno in the direction of the ice conjurer.

Eis saw his life flash before his eyes and awaited his death. He closed his eyes, sweating more and more and the flames grew closer. He waited.. waited.. nothing.. He opened his eyes to see a black barrier between him and the flames before feeling himself fly through the air with arms wrapped around him. He looked over his shoulder to look at his savior. "Gloria?"

"No. Megan. Is my name really that hard to remember?" Miss Martian brought him to Parasit's side.

Raven was keeping Eddie distracted while the Martian could get Eis away. Seeing her work was done, she flew back to join the others.

"Raven, can you try to calm him down?" asked Miss Martian.

"Yes.." Raven closed her eyes, a black aura rose from her back and flew to Kid Devil. The demon seemed to laugh a bit. The transparent black form of Raven was shot right back at her. Raven screamed and fell to the ground. "His mind.. there's something there.."

Eis helped her up. "Then what do we do?"

The Martian woman thought "If his mind in unreachable then-"

"We kick his ass!" Finished Parasit, he formed two large knives and ran towards the demon.

Kid Devil roared and kicked Parasit in the stomach while avoiding two swipes of the knives his opponent held. Parasit dissolved one of his weapons and grabbed Kid Devil by his hair before slamming his head into the ground repeatedly. He did not see the tail of his opponent until it was wrapped around his throat. The demon flipped forward and brought the blade wielder down hard on his back. Kid Devil extended his claws and raised his hand to bring it down on his fallen enemy when he was struck by a hard projectile of ice. The demon looked up to see Eis, encased in a black aura, racing towards him with Raven flying over him like a guardian half demon.

"Dirty bastard" growled Kid Devil. He now was doing his best to avoid his opponents.

Eis raised his palms to the demon and unleashed a flurry of ice sickles that Raven surrounded in a black energy to keep Kid Devil from melting them.

"This ends now Edward." Raven's eyes glowed as she flew up in the air higher. An ice sickle hit the sand in front of Kid Devil and caused him to lose his footing. He fell to the ground and was quickly surrounded by a cage of eyes and black energy.

"Do you think you can hold me?!" The demon slammed his body into the prison again and again.

"No.. I just want to spend some time getting to know you," came a voice from behind him. Eddie turned to see Parasit before feeling a hard blow against his skull.

Seeing his opponent down, Parasit quickly formed a needle in the palm of one of his hands before sticking it in Kid Devil. A blue aura flowed into the energy vampire, who was more than a little bit sore.

--  
Back inside the tower, the sound of battle came from inside one of the elevator shafts. The Beast roared as he tried in vain to hurt his enemy. With every blow, Cyborg showed no pain, no emotion, and as he pressed his cannon against the Beast's chest, no mercy. The Beast's head slung back hard against the wall of the shaft. His own blood poured from his mouth. He shook his head a bit before slamming it against Cyborg's.

The space was very tight, too tight for the green animal to maneuver but just enough for him to use his great strength. He could smell his armor clad ally falling from above them. Seeing an opportunity, he slid below the android he was fighting and threw him up to meet Blue Beetle. Jamie sensed Cyborg's energy coming towards him fast and instinctively opened his armored wings. The wings caused him to become lodged in the walls. He could not move with them extended in such close quarters but he had a perfect firing platform.

"Sorry dude," he formed his cannons once more and saw Cyborg do the same. He had to fire first, and he did so. Cyborg fell back down to the Beast below awaiting with open jaws. The android turned in mid fall and fired both of his cannons at his opponent. The Beast howled in pain.

"TARGET STATUS: TERMI-"

Cyborg was cut off by a spinning sphere of fur and muscle. The Beast struck him hard, bounced off 

and pounced on him once more. He could smell another person, this one falling freely. He moved underneath Cyborg as the other person swung down his weapon. The staff merely bent over the machine-human hybrid's back.

"SECOND TARGET: LOCATED"

"Cyborg! Victor! Stop this!"

Garfield growled at Nightwing in annoyance before he latching onto Cyborgs heavily built shoulders and turning him around. Nightwing saw the ground approaching quickly and fired a grappling line upward. Seeing the hook coming towards him, he braced himself and grasped the hook inches before it touched his stomach.

--

In the main operations room, Spazz was enjoying herself. She found the two Teen Titans before her very easy to avoid. Every staff swing and sword strike she dodged only made her opponents focus even less on skill and more on fury.

"Come on bird boy. HIT ME!!"

Robin was more than happy to give her what she wanted. He thrusted his bo staff forward and watched as Spazz smiled and move slightly out of the way before grabbing hold of the weapon and pulling him further forward. Robin let out a cry with wide eyes as he looked down. Spazz had rammed her steak knife into him and was twisting it. He reached in his belt and drew a bird-a-rang. He made a move to stab her in the face when she twisted his wrist, dislocating it and causing him to drop his weapon. Robin screamed once more before forcing himself back away from Spazz and off her knife.

"Time to clip this bird's wings.. again" laughed Spazz.

"Forget about me bitch?!" Ravager leaped forward and gave a thrust of her sword through the woman's thigh. The following scream of pain was music to her ears. Spazz quickly tried to stab Rose again and again only to be stopped by armor. Ravager let go of her sword and placed her hands on her opponent's skull before giving it a good firm twist. Spazz stopped screaming and fell to the floor.

"r-Rose you.. you.."

"Oh shut up Robin," She drew her sword out of the thigh of Spazz and ran over to the young hero. Taking what she needed from a compartment in his belt, Rose did her best to give Robin first aid.

"Rose-"

"Really.. shut up."

Robin's eyes widened as he looked over Ravager's shoulders. Slowly the murderous woman stood up. Robin could see the front of her body but when he looked for her face, he could only see the back of her head. Then, her hands raised up and head her own skull. She then twisted her head back around with a loud sickening crack.

Rose eye widened to its fullest extent. She turned her body around and prepared to fight once more. "Bitch, why won't you die?"

"Cause you're too much fun sweetie," she grinned wickedly and raised a knife to her lips before taking a long lick of Robin's blood.

--

Tell me what ya think


End file.
